Walking Dead: These bonds that link us
by lonelywaldorf
Summary: When working at summer camp clashed with the end of the world, Georgie learnt to get by on her own. But as luck would have it, she won't be alone much longer. OC. Please Rate!
1. The Meeting

_**OK so, I got bored when I was sick and wrote this for me and my flatmate. I figure I'll swap narratives along the way. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

**GEORGIE**

Georgina stopped and looked up at the sun and inwardly cursed. Pulling her hood over her head, she attempted to shield herself from the rays, quietly wishing for the overcast sky of Shropshire. The thought made her smile grimly to herself-one of the major highlights of her year out to America had been the weather. The weather and the sights. Her plan had been simple. Summer camp in New York state, then her and her savings travelled the West Coast. After that, she had decided to 'wing it'. There had been nothing about the end of the world. If the whole world was going through this. She shrugged the thought off quickly. Dwelling on what might be going on at home in England would distract her from listening for movement in the woods, and it was critical for her survival that she listened for food or zombies.

Zombies for god's sake, of all the cheap horror movie monsters, it had to be zombies. When the out breaks had started getting serious, Georgina had thought that she would be the first to go. She hadn't realised that being the archery instructor at camp had equipped her with a serious edge in the survival stakes. She'd gotten lucky, surviving long enough to acquire and learn how to shoot a gun accurately enough to hit her mark. Of course, she had her crossbow, and a supply of arrows that she had 'borrowed' from camp, but under pressure, guns worked fine. Or an axe to the head, of course.

She was using the bow and arrow now. It was one of her rules for survival: If you can't see a Zombie, use the bow and arrow. It's silent, so the noise won't attract more. Guns were strictly for herds, quicker to reload, and by that point, the noise wouldn't matter.

A rustling noise came from ahead. Georgina froze. This was the key moment, the time to assess if the noise was coming from your next meal, or zombie. Georgina hoped it wasn't the later, or even worse, a bear. She pulled the bow string tense, and felt every cell in her body go on red alert. The noise got closer and she frowned. It didn't sound small enough to be a rabbit, but neither did it sound clumsy enough to be a walker. She wondered if she needed to start to run for it, but then the branches cleared and she forgot about making any decision.

It was a man. A living, breathing man. He was black, with a sleeveless blue top on. His face was round and young looking, and he was built somewhat like a rugby player. Or, she supposed, a football player, seeing as he was American. He was breathing through his mouth and she could see a slight gap in his teeth. He was empty handed, save the shotgun that he was pointing at her. For endless seconds they stared at each other. Then, he spoke.

"Put the crossbow down."

She started. She hadn't heard another human voice in weeks, maybe months, and for a moment, she forgot what to do. She considered her options-making herself vulnerable around a stranger seemed a fools move. She looked at his face. She suddenly realised that the reason he looked so young, although he had to be ten years older than her, was the fear. He did not want to kill her, but he did not want to be killed. She reasoned with herself that she was safe with him, and if she wasn't, she had a knife and axe as plan B.

"How about, I put it down, if you lower your gun at the same time. How does that sound?" She saw him start, and smiled. How about that, the end of the world and the English accent still got to people. Slowly they lowered their weapons, and regarded each other. She saw him glance from the bow, to the bag on her back, to the shot gun poking out of it, the axe and pistol on her hip and finally the scar across her collarbone. Finally, the man spoke.

"Just who are you anyway?"

"Georgina. What's your name?"

"T-Dog."

"T-Dog? Nice to meet you, I suppose. I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought you might have been a bear. I was hoping you were a rabbit. Or a deer. But rabbits are better, you can carry them. Or maybe a squirrel, although they're harder to shoot..." She trailed off. She was all too aware that her entrance had been impressive and now her babbling was directly counteracting it. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen another living person in so long." She paused, waiting for a response, but the man, or T-Dog, seemed to be deep in thought. She stood still for a moment, then asked the question that was on her mind.

"Is your camp- are your friends- close?"

He started and looked up at her.

"How did you know that I was camping anywhere?"

She indicated towards him. "You have nothing with you, aside from your gun. You won't get far with just a gun, what about water, shelter-you must have them somewhere else. Plus, your clothes are pretty torn up, so you can't have just come out to the woods-therefore you must have been here for a while. Just an educated guess really."

He stared at her for a while. "Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" She grinned. It was a nice comparison-and more original than Robin Hood. When she didn't reply, he pressed on. "Why do you want to know?"

She took a step towards him, hands facing up. "I need water. I was hoping for a trade. I have some bullets-I raided a store a couple of miles back. I won't hang around, but I can't get far in this heat on half a flask. I can give you some bullets now, as a down payment maybe?" She could see him trying to figure out the flaws in the plan, and she didn't rush him. It was more reassuring that he hadn't just said yes-then she would have been suspicious that he was someone she should be running from. Obviously he had people to protect, else he wouldn't be taking so much time.

A ear wrenching scream cut through the peace of the woods, a young woman. Then another, and another. T-Dog, spun on his heel.

"Andrea! The Kids! SHIT!" Without glancing back, he ran back into the woods. Georgina paused, then raced after him. She needed the water, and if she could protect the camp, they may be more inclined to offer her some.


	2. Trust

They burst through a clearing not five minutes from where they were standing. The scene that greeted them was bad, but not the worst Georgina had seen. Seven zombies were wondering around the camp. Most seemed to be trying to get into a RV, where most of the screaming was coming from. One was reaching under a car, where to Georgina's horror; the screaming of a young girl was coming. T-Dog, immediately started shooting at the RV, causing the zombies to turn. Seeing the easy prey, three lumbered towards him. Georgina took aim, and an arrow flew through the eye of the centre one, a woman with one arm, who fell to the floor.

"You take those two, I'm going to the car," she yelled at Dog. She ran towards the car, glancing back to make sure that T-Dog could cope. Throwing the bow and her bag to the ground, she pulled out her axe.

"HEY UGLY!" She drove the axe as hard as she could through the arm that was reaching for the child under the car. It screamed-or made a sound close to a scream- and stared up at her. Without missing a beat, she drove the axe into its face. It fell to the ground and she kicked it away. She looked up at T-Dog. He had easily dealt with the two that had lumbered towards him and was sprinting towards her. The remaining three, distracted by the noise, had turned and were lurching towards the car. Georgina drew her pistol and checked the chamber-two bullets. Time to make them count. T-Dog reached her side, and pulled the axe from the face of the zombie.

"SHOOT DAMMIT SHOOT" he screamed at her.

"Don't rush me," she growled at him through gritted teeth. "These shots need to count-you'll have to axe the third one." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes widen, but she ignored him. She raised the gun, and placed her finger on the trigger. She inhaled deeply and time seemed to slow. She took her two shots, and suddenly, only the middle zombie was left. She turned to T-Dog to tell him to go, but as she did, a third shot rang out. She turned, confused and saw three men standing by the RV, one with a bunch of dead rabbits, one with a crossbow, and one in a Sheriff hat, holding a smoking gun. The man with the gun lowered it and ran to the door of the RV, screaming the same names over and over-Carl, Lori. The man with the crossbow walked to the bodies of the zombies by the clearing she had burst through and kicked their bodies. The one with the rabbits, made his way over to her and T-Dog. Suddenly, she felt apprehensive, as if he was about to blame her. She backed away until she felt the car behind her. A noise from under the car made her start, and then she remembered the screaming. She crouched down, and there was a young, dirty blonde girl, with tears streaming down her face staring back at her. Georgina reached her hand out, and the little girl wiggled out from under the car.

"What in god's name happened here T-Dog? Where's Dale? Where did all these walkers come from? Who the hell is this girl?" Georgina turned. The man was talking to T-Dog and barely looked at her, but she could sense that her arrival was going to cause an argument. She looked around to see people piling out of the RV-a blonde haired woman, an old man, a brunette and a young boy, who judging by the sheriff's reaction, must be Lori and Carl. A young Asian looking man was looking at her curiously and a woman with a closely shaved head was running to them, screaming to the little girl, who ran to her, crying mama, mama. More worryingly than all of this, the man with the crossbow was walking towards her, with the bow raised.

"Shane, this woman saved our asses man. I went into the woods to get some wood for Lori and I heard her moving around. When we heard the screaming, she ran with me to help-she didn't have to, but she did. If she hadn't come, Sophie would be dead or bitten by now." The woman holding the little girl tightened her grip, and Georgina wondered if the girl was about to be smothered.

The man T-Dog had called Shane turned his head to look at Georgina, and she stared back at him, determined not to show fear. He reminded her slightly of her old boss when she had worked in a Greek cafe. Same dark hair and olive skin, same strong profile. But he didn't have the calmness that her boss had radiated, and she was grateful he wasn't the one with the crossbow. He walked up to her looking her slowly up and down. The whole camp was silent now, not even the little girl sobbed. Georgina suddenly felt a dread in her stomach. Shane looked unpredictable, as did the man with the crossbow. T-Dog had pleaded her case, but he obviously wasn't in charge. She wondered if she should have left the camp to their fate and ran far away-an option her legs were not going to allow her right now.

"Shane". The man embracing Lori and Carl spoke quietly, but everyone turned to him.

"Daryl, put the crossbow down. Shane, stop eyeballing her. She's not a suspect." Shane took a step away, and 'Daryl' reluctantly lowered the bow. The Sherriff stood up and walked to Georgina. She noticed that he didn't seem angry, and that his eyes were calm, but sad, like he had the weight and responsibility of the world on his shoulders. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand.

"My wife and son tell me that the whole camp owes you and T-Dog their lives. Thank you..."

She stared at the hand, and it dawned on her that he wanted to know her name. She took his hand and shook it firmly, like her father had taught her.

"Georgina. Georgina Powell. Call me Georgie"


	3. History

A few hours later, Georgie found herself sat by the camp fire eating chunks of rabbit. Despite her protests that she needed only water and she didn't want to put a strain on the camps resources, all but Daryl had insisted that she stay to be fed and at least sleep in the RV with Dale and Andrea. They seemed to regard her as a hero-indeed Sophie, the little girl, could barely leave her alone as she ate, alternately plucking at her mother's arm and Georgie's, for no reason other than to smile at her. T-Dog was also being regarded as a saviour, and was quietly enjoying the attention, occasionally grinning at Georgie over the flames. Georgie found it harder to enjoy the attention, although she was enjoying the rabbit. After three days, she had stopped really feeling the hunger until she had offered to help cook the rabbits that Shane had been carrying. Then the thought of the meat on the bone had made her almost sick with hunger and she had stopped protesting the offer of food.

"So, Georgie." The brunette woman, who had introduced her self as Lori, the wife of Rick who had extended his thanks and the initial invitation. "You're not from around here are you?"

Georgie looked up and grinned. "What was your first clue?"

Lori smiled. "Your accent. It's British, right? I have to say, it's the last thing I expected to hear."

Georgie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I can imagine. Yes, I'm from England. A little county called Shropshire. It's very rural. I lived in a town, but lots of my friends lived on or near farms."

The oldest man, Dale, spoke up, a fatherly smile on his face. "I don't suppose what they say about the English and tea is true? Because, I have a whole load of tea bags in my RV..."

Inwardly Georgie groaned-she hated tea with a passion. But she was use to elderly Americans offering it to her, and she figured one cup wouldn't hurt. She wanted to stay on the good side of the camp. "Not about ALL English people, but defiantly this one!"

"Are you telling me that you have tea bags but no coffee in your RV?" Lori stared at Dale incredulously. "You amaze me Dale" The camp laughed, and Dale smiled, twisting the watch on his wrist.

"Hey Georgie." It was Lori and Ricks son, Carl. "What happened to your back? Why is it all scared up?"

Georgie froze, suddenly aware of everyone's eyes even more focused on her. Her shirt had been covered in zombie blood, and she'd burnt it along with the corpses. She was wearing one of Andreas sisters shirts, and when she had been changing Carl had walked in, looking for his mother. Andrea and Lori had tactfully avoided bringing up the multiple whip scars and knife wounds. Carl, at the age of seven, wanted to know more.

"Don't be so rude Carl, you shouldn't ask personal questions like that." Lori looked embarrassed as she told off her son and avoided Georgie's eye

"Lori, it's fine, really." Georgie put down her plate, and considered her response carefully, wording it honestly, but not graphically.

"When the outbreaks got bad, the whole country went to ruins. Most people went to the city. You know how that went. I decided not to, it didn't seem logical to me. So, me and my friend Adele, we just collected up all the equipment from the summer camp we were working on we could and wondered for a while. It was ok for a bit. Most of the people were in cities so we didn't run into many Zombies-or walkers as you call them. But it was scary and I wasn't good at hitting moving targets, so we went hungry a lot.

After a while, we ran these men. Their names were Joe and Ryan, and they were part of a camp. They took us to this complex he and his friends had built, and said we could stay there with them, as long as we earned our keep. It seemed fair, so we stayed. Problem is, once you agreed to stay, it was hard to leave. They were cruel people that ran it, bullies and tyrants. Once they saw I could shoot a bow and arrow, they made me train to be a protector. They got Adele in on it too-they figured she had some fight in her. But that was just an excuse to beat people up and call it training. The man who had found me, Joe, he really went for me. But it wasn't unusual. It was like every man had to pick a woman to beat on. Adele got Ryan beating on her. He liked to kick.

I soon got better at fighting back, and I wasn't above fighting dirty either. That's when they whipped me. As well as other punishments." Georgie let the last sentence hang. She had no doubt the adults would know what she meant.

"I soon realised we would die there. So, I waited until the next expedition, and I just vanished. Made it look like I fell into a river and was swept away, I hope. Since, then, I've been wondering from town to town, looting and shooting. But Adele..." She paused, fighting the lump in her throat. "Adele was supposed to do the same, she fell into the same river. But I never found her. I don't know if she just didn't do it, or drowned, or if they got her, but I couldn't find her when I got out the river. I searched and I searched, but she was gone."

The silence hung over the fire, like a heavy blanket. George knew she had left a lot of the details out, but she didn't want to feed the children's imaginations any more than necessary. Finally, Dale spoke again.

"After all that, why did you follow T-Dog? Weren't you worried or suspicious?"

"No." Georgie spoke without hesitation. "He was protecting the camp, he was suspicious of me. When I made my offer, he was thinking it over, weighing me up. He was trying to decide if I was a threat or not. If he had wanted to trick me, he would have accepted me straight away."

Dale nodded, accepting the logic. Georgina picked her plate up and began to eat again. She was aware of eyes on her, but she was suddenly too tired to deal with them. She hoped silently that they wouldn't ask her anymore questions. Luckily, they seemed to pick up on this, and the chatter went on around her.

"Georgie," Andrea, the blonde lady, spoke softly and Georgie looked up. "You look wiped out hun. Why don't you go to the RV and sleep-no, you deserve an early night, we've got look outs here. We'll be fine." Gratefully, Georgie got to her feet. She smiled a good night at the camp and turned towards the RV. Suddenly, a Southern voice spoke.

"Your bow looks pretty beat. I'll have a look at it for you an' see if I can get it firing fast again." Georgie looked at the man who had spoken, Daryl. He was staring at the fire, an angry look on his face. Georgie couldn't tell if he was actually angry, or if he just looked like that all the time. It was the first sentence he'd spoken to her all day. She wondered if it was his way of saying thank you.

"Thanks." He didn't acknowledge her response, but the rest of the camp smiled at her and said goodnight.

She staggered into the RV and barely managed to pull off her boots before she collapsed on the sofa bed. As she drifted into sleep, she could hear the campers talking in subdued whispers about her story, and if they should believe it or not. Her last thought before she fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep, is that they needed to believe her.

They needed to understand that walkers weren't the worst things out there.


	4. Acceptance

Georgie woke up to the sound of chattering outside and the clinking of tin mugs. For a moment, she lay confused, and then she remembered the events of the previous day. She stretched out on the RV, and noticed she was under a blanket. She sat up and was greeted by a smiling Dale. She noticed, with a mixture of amusement and despair that he was holding out a steaming cup of tea to her.

"Hope you like it plain, because sugar and milk are a luxury we don't have right now," he joked. She smiled weakly and took a tentative sip. The bitter taste assaulted her taste buds, and it was all she could do not to make a face.

"Thanks Dale, that's just what I needed," she lied. She looked out the window, watching the camp packing up. "You guys moving on?"

"Yeah. This was only temporary, but every ones pretty shaken up after last night." He looked at her inquiringly. You thinking of coming, or going your own way?"

"I haven't been invited. And you guys have been kind enough to me already."

Dale looked astounded. "Invited? Is this your British manners, or do you honestly think you need an invitation after all you've done?"

Georgie was spared from answering by the door opening and Andrea walking in holding a bundle that might have been a tent.

"You're up earlier than I thought you'd be, you were out like a light last night. You were sleeping like the...well the dead. The proper dead ones anyway."

"Did something else happen?" Georgie was struck with dread-had she been asleep through another attack?

"No, nothing happened. We all turned in after you, apart from Daryl and Shane. They played look out. Daryl's left your bow outside the RV. Apparently it's fixed."

Georgie gulped the rest of the bitter tea down and went to inspect her bow. It indeed was fixed-it was obvious just from looking at it that her arrows would fly faster and be deadlier. She looked around to thank Daryl, but he was nowhere to be seen. T-Dog and the Asian man waved cheerfully at her, and she slowly waved back. Both ambled up to her as if they had spotted her on the street in town.

"S'up Georgie. Sleep ok?" T-Dog was calmer than yesterday and seemed at ease.

"Great thanks. Beats sleeping in trees any day!"

"Trees?" The Asian man stared her from below a peaked hat. Georgie frowned. For the life of her, she couldn't remember his name.

"Uh, yeah. I figure walkers can't climb trees, so I used to climb on up and tie myself in."

T-Dog stared at her for a bit, then burst out laughing. Georgie grinned at him-she had quickly decided that he, Dale and Andrea would be the easiest to get on with if she stayed. Asian man continued to stare at her as if she had told him she cuddled a walker for comfort at night. She was saved from further explanation by Andrea opening the door and telling her to go speak to Rick and passing her boots. She hopped along pulling on her boots, wondering if Rick was going to extend a formal invite, and wondering if she should accept.

"Rick?" She wondered to the tent Andrea had pointed out. She heard soft snores coming from it, and realised Shane and Daryl must be catching some sleep before the move. "Rick?" She lowered her voice and looked in the tents still standing. The first two were empty and she stood confused.

"Over here Georgie"

She turned and saw Rick and Lori walking from the woods. Both had thick gloves on, and smelt of burning. She realised where they had been, and asked no questions. Lori said something to Rick, and walked to the closest tent, which she started to dismantle. Georgie stood still, arms folded, waiting for Rick to speak.

"We talked about it last night, and in case it isn't clear, I want to let you know we'd be more than happy to have you travel with us. You're a good shot, and you've got a cool head. Plus you can shoot a crossbow, which is a good weapon against walkers."

Georgie remained silent. She wanted to know if there was going to be a "but".

"Well. What do you think?"

Georgie unfolded her arms and rubbed her neck. She felt in her gut that these were good people, probably the best she'd encountered since all the crazy shit had happened. Finally she looked Rick in the eye.

"On one condition. If I think we're going anywhere near...near that place, either we turn around or I'm leaving. I won't go back Rick"

Rick nodded slowly and again extended his hand. This time Georgie didn't pause when she shook it.

"Glad to have you on board Georgie. We're gonna leave camp in around a half hour maybe. I'm gonna wake Daryl and Shane. You wanna help Glenn and T-Dog gather some wood? I know they'd be happier if you and your new bow were covering them."

Glenn-that was his name of course! Georgie nodded her agreement, and asked Rick to say thank you to Daryl for her. She couldn't imagine he would be in the mood to hear thank you just upon waking, but he had really fixed up her bow for her. She was about to leave, when she was struck by a thought. She turned, and asked Rick what direction they were headed.

"I'm afraid we're doubling back the way you came. Unless you know it's unsafe?"

"Not at all. In fact, there's a small town a little off the main road. I went through it and it seems deserted of people and walkers-I mean, I was only one person, and I was quiet so I can't be sure. But there's a supermarket there, and a gun shop, and a pharmacy. If you think it's worth the risk..."

Ricks eyes gleamed. "If only a small group of us go, it may be." He grinned at Georgie. "Would you be willing to help lead us in?

Half an hour later, as planned, the camp was on the road. The procession went single file and in an eerie silence. Georgie rode up front, in the RV with Dale, Andrea, Rick and his family. She spent most of the journey looking for the turning to the small town. By midday, they were there. Whilst Rick briefed the campers, Georgie turned out her bag and found the thick leather jacket she wore in danger zones. Another rule-wear thick clothing that covers as much as possible. Protect yourself from bites. The men stared at her as she walked out.

"You'll get heat stroke in that thing you know," Glenn observed.

"Better heat stroke than a bite," she retorted. She pulled the string on the bow tight and pulled her quiver on her back. Her pistol was securely tucked into the waist of her jeans. Rick and Shane both carried shotguns and pistols, Daryl had his crossbow and a knife. She suddenly felt the enormity of the situation-she was leading people into a potentially fatal situation-people who she felt probably saw her as a little girl, not a women capable of killing anything.

"Right," she said, surprised at how much calmer her voice sounded then she felt. "The town doesn't have a warning sign or anything like that on it's gates, most really overrun places do. But we still need to watch out. The two stops we will make first are the gun shop and the supermarket. If that's relatively easy, we can raid the pharmacy, which is further into town. After that, it's Ricks call. Like I said before, I didn't see any walkers, but I don't need to tell you guys that it doesn't mean they aren't there. Let me and Daryl deal with any lone ones-arrows don't make loud noises. Only fire your gun if you're in serious trouble."

Daryl snorted and Shane looked at Rick in disbelief, but both nodded their agreement. The four of them loaded into the truck, and drove down the street. As she sat cross legged on the back opposite a surly Daryl, Georgie heard Shane say in a soft whisper to Rick:

"For Lori and Carl's sake, this girl better know what she's doing."


	5. Risk

It didn't take them long to reach the town. The gates were open, as Georgie remembered, and there was no movement from within. Georgie stood up in the truck and took a deep breath. She followed Daryl out, and walked to the gate, Rick and Shane behind her. She looked at Rick for his instructions, and then remembered that she was leading. She gestured down the alley at a grey building that squatted between the others, like some hideous monster.

"That's the gun shop. Two buildings down and across is the supermarket. Ammo first, then grab food for the truck. Keep to the centre of the street-then we have more time to see them coming. Daryl, you ok to take up the back?"

Daryl snorted again. She decided that snorting was Daryl's version of a yes, and motioned them forward.

Going down the street, probably took them less than 5 minutes, but it seemed like it took hours. Twice, a window slammed shut, and the four of them jumped in unison. When they reached the gun shop, the relief that flooded through Georgie's veins was so intense she nearly cried. Instead, she moved to the back of the shop, to check no walkers would sneak on them. Daryl watched the front, whilst Shane and Rick loaded their bag with ammo and gun equipment. The walk down to the supermarket was just as bad. Georgie could feel every cell in her body on red alert as they walked around grabbing cans and bottled water. She felt like something bad was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it. Twice she almost fired at one of the men, thinking they were walkers. Luckily neither of them saw it. She felt their faith in her would have been shaken severely had they thought she was trying to kill them. Rolling the trolleys (or carts as Shane corrected her) down the street was both surreal and terrifying. Never had carts made so much noise, or refused so bluntly to go where they should. And for every noise that was made, every curse uttered by the group, Georgie was convinced that another walker was being alerted to their presence. Unloading their impressive haul into the back of the truck, Georgie was all for cutting their losses and running, but to her dismay Shane turned to her and said:

"I misjudged you girl, this is a life saver. I reckon if you wanted to lead us to the pharmacy, I'll follow you."

Rick nodded his agreement and Georgie sighed inwardly. She removed her heavy jacket and sat on the edge of the truck.

"I need to be honest with you. I don't know if it's paranoia or what, but I have a BAD feeling. I think we've been stupidly lucky so far, and I would rather cut and run. But, I don't have the option to sit out right now. If the majority wants a pharmacy run, then I'll lead you there. But I'm already feeling pretty jumpy about this. Just so you know."

The men looked at her and nodded. She didn't know if they held her in contempt now, but she felt slightly better for being honest with them. She put her jacket back on, which was now slick with sweat, and picked up her bow. A bottle of water was shoved under her nose by Shane, and she drank it greedily.

"The pharmacy is almost in the centre of town. If there are any walkers around, they'll be there. Stay sharp."

The town was deserted of all life, and it made Georgie uneasy. Shane and Rick were ill at ease too; she could tell by the way they glanced at each other. Only Daryl seemed anything but anxious. He seemed more irritated that there was nothing to shoot. Upon reaching the pharmacy, Georgie realised the door was locked. She wanted to turn back then. Breaking the door would cause noise, and that was a risk too far. But Rick was resolute; the camp needed medical supplies. Using the butts of their shotguns, Shane and Rick smashed the windows and clambered in, instructing Daryl and Georgie:

"Stay outside and cover us. Holler if you see anything. But don't wait for us once you've yelled. Run"

Georgie watched the men walk in the store until Daryl whistled at her:

"Keep ya eyes upfront ya hear? Or do I gotta do all the work?" She glared at him and readjusted her stance, scanning manically for signs of life- or the afterlife. Sweat dripped into her eyes, blinding her, and her legs shock from pure terror, but her hands held steady. A sudden noise behind her made her and Daryl whirl round, but it was just Shane and Rick, loaded up like a pair of Santa Clauses with sacks of band aids and paracetamol.

"Success," grinned Shane moving around front. "Well done Georgie. Good call." It was the first time he'd called her by name. She was about to say something smart when things started to move at the speed of light.

The men's expressions changed to terror and Daryl whirled his crossbow at her. Shane and Rick raised their guns and shouted something at her. A sudden pressure hit her elbow and she turned to see a walker biting down on her. His eyes were vacant, and putrid flesh hung off his cheekbones, but his teeth were sharp and were trying to dig though the leather. She dropped her bow and tried to shake him off, but suddenly his head jerked back as a shot rang out, and he dropped back onto the pharmacy floor. She turned, and saw Shane with his gun raised, screaming something at her.

"RUN, RUN!" Shane didn't need to shout more than once, the four of them started to sprint like gold medallists down the street. As Georgie grabbed her bow, she looked behind, and saw with horror, a collection of walkers stumbling out onto the street. She prayed to the lord that the gate out wasn't blocked.

She must have been in favour that day, because the way out was clear. Daryl and Rick ran to the truck, but Rick pulled on the gate.

"We have to lock them in, else they'll follow us! Hurry!" The group pushed the gate closed, cursing the rust and age that made it move slowly, so agonisingly slowly. Shane and Georgie broke free, and started to shoot walkers that were getting closer, shouting obscenities at Rick and Daryl, who shouted them back. Finally, the gate shut with an almost heavenly clang and the men rushed to bar it as best they could with their belts. As the first walker hit the gate, Georgie remembered her elbow.

"SHIT, SHIT!" She pulled her jacket off, almost crying with fear and inspected her elbow, sick with fear that she was infected. Rick grabbed her arm and gently inspected it.

"You're fine. Nothing, not even a scratch." He grabbed her face and looked at her. She couldn't see him clearly, a mixture of sweat and tears were swimming in her eyes, but as he bundled her into the truck, she heard him say:

"Tell Glenn hang the sunstroke, we need to get some of those jackets."

She sat in the back, amongst a pile of food and bullets, and breathed in deeply as the truck drove off. Now her whole body was shaking from shock and when Rick passed her a coke from the front seat, she could barely drink it her teeth chattered so much. Her last view of the town, was a young walker, who couldn't have been more than 13 when he died, reaching through the bars, a hellish smile stretched over his grey skin as he hissed and growled at her. Daryl gave him the finger.

"Oh, yeah, that showed him. Real mature," she murmured.


	6. Guilt

They reached the rest of the camp, who appeared in good health and all but cheered when they saw the haul. They listened to the story in utter silence, and Sophie gasped out loud when Shane recounted how Georgie's leather jacket had protected her from a fatal bite. Lori echoed her husband's sentiments in getting jackets for the children and Glenn admitted their use. They burnt the jacket before they moved on, in case of infection. Georgie was surprised at how depressed she was over this and joked with T-Dog that she needed a mourning period. She chose to ride with him this time, and found that although they were still silent, having the apprehension of leading an expedition through a danger zone lifted made the silence more comfortable. When the convoy stopped for the night, she was relaxed and had recovered from the town experience. By the time the men, Andrea and she had secured the area, Georgie was the calmest she had been since the walkers had appeared.

The women and Glenn proceeded to rummage through the canned goods that had been retrieved from the supermarket. The haul was impressive, and each new discovery brought forward an explanation of delight.

"Canned chilli-I love chilli!"

"Pears, peaches, pineapple!"

"Beans! Baked beans!"

The other men had taken it upon themselves to sort the ammo and guns that had been looted, so Georgie went through the sacks of medicine. Some of the choices made her raise an eyebrow, such as condoms and lubricant-were people really thinking of sex right now-but it soon became apparent that Rick and Shane had just swept items into bags. She started sorting the items into a pile of medicine and first aid equipment and became so engrossed in her work that she barely noticed Daryl approach her.

"Ya didn't scream."

" 'Scuse me?" She looked up at him trying to make sense of his statement.

"When the walker bit you. Ya didn't scream. Most women would have raised hell."

"Oh. No I suppose I didn't, did I." She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say back to him. If it had been one of the other men, probably something sarcastic, but she didn't think Daryl would appreciate sarcasm.

"And you're a good shot."

"Oh. Thanks." She wondered where this was going. She looked for T-Dog, hoping he would be able to interpret hill billy.

"We're near a wood. Probably be deer, rabbit an squirrel. Reckon we could bring a good haul if we went hunting together. You ain't one of them women that cries when you kill things are ya?"

"No, I'm not"

"Right. Be up at dawn. We'll be out all day so eat well tonight." And like that, he was gone. Georgie stared in his general direction, and then shrugged her shoulders. Hunting would be fun. And Daryl would probably be able to teach her some useful stuff. She gathered up the various items and placed them in the RV, she could smell something cooking and she was starving.

Early evening the next day, Daryl and Georgie arrived triumphant in camp. They were carrying a large deer between them, and plenty of squirrel and rabbit. Daryl insisted on skinning and salting them himself, insisting that a city girl wouldn't know what she was doing, and would only mess it up, so Georgie, took the opportunity to chat to Lori and Carol, Sophie's mother.

"Do you think we'll stay here long?" Georgie asked Lori. Lori shrugged.

"No longer than we usually do. Rick and Shane have a plan-they were thinking about what you said, about a complex. Rick thinks if we can find a large secure building, we should be able to maybe live there. He's thinking of somewhere like a prison."

"Not a bad idea. Unless the previous inhabitants are still there."

"That's what I think. But who do you take your chances with, the living or the dead?"

"The dead." Carol looked at Lori. "The living are sneakier. And crueller" Georgie felt the brand mark on her stomach, a reminder that someone back at the complex saw her as living property and nodded her agreement.

"Still," Carol continued, "people do crazy things in these situations. Maybe they'd reform. Find God or something."

"I tried finding God when this started. Beer was a better idea." The three of them laughed.

"Yeah, I have a bone to pick with you Powell-you couldn't have grabbed some wine or vodka in that store?" Carol grinned at Georgie and Georgie grinned back. Once you got to know her, Carol was actually pretty funny.

"Ladies, come and get ya venison. Hot off the fire, good juicy venison." Glenns voice rang through the camp and Daryl could be heard cussing him-

"Leave off it China man, you'd think you'd caught this deer yourself." Glenn protested that he was STILL Korean, not Chinese. It sounded like a well worn fight, where neither party is really angry, and neither party was worried about winning. Georgie smiled as she approached the fire, and thought that she'd never liked a group of people so much. Then she was struck by a sudden thought that wiped the smile off her face. Adele. Adele had been like a sister to her, and she'd good as abandoned her at the complex. She felt the stir of guilt inside her and all the calm and peace she'd recently discovered abandoned her completely.


	7. A Blast from the past

Early the next morning, Rick announced that he would be scoping the surrounding area, and he needed volunteers to go with him. T-Dog was the first to offer to go, he said he was tired of missing all the action and wanted to feel useful. After a pause, Andrea agreed too, and Glenn, who said he would come, under the condition it was sneaking, not fighting. Georgie felt like she should offer to come, but she knew she'd be more of a hindrance. She had slept badly the previous night, plagued by nightmares where she was walking with T-Dog and he turned and asked her why she didn't look out for Adele. And then Adele came, but she was a walker, reaching out for her and crying. If that wasn't enough, she had that feeling again, in the pit of her stomach that something awful was going to happen. All in all, she decided to stay behind and sit on top of the RV with Dale, a god awful cup of tea and a shot gun. She spent most of the day up there, chatting to Dale about his late wife, Andrea and his life before the walkers. It was nice to just watch the children playing, and every now and then, Shane or Carol wondered past to pass comment on some event or other. Dale pointed out how you could observe the relationships of the group up here. Like, how Shane would stare at Lori for just that bit too long, or how Carol would get quieter if a man came near her. Georgie almost forgot her feeling of dread and her nightmare.

Early evening came, and the group still hadn't returned. The camp didn't seem anxious, Rick had said it would most likely be a two day expedition, but Georgie was uneasy. She still had that horrid feeling, and she wanted the whole group back-T-Dog in particular. Dale had warned her that the women were gossiping about their relationship which made her laugh. She asked Dale what he thought, and he said that there was no evidence from the RV that she or T-Dog had any real feelings for each other.

"Sometimes, we just find a soul mate that we're not in love with," he said wisely.

A rustle from the trees made them both start, and they aimed their guns carefully. Dale shouted for everyone to get to the RV, and Georgie shouted to the trees.

"If you're alive, you better make some noise, we're shooting to kill"

"Woman, you need to work on your welcome!" It was T-Dog and the rest. Relieved, Georgie lowered her weapon and clambered down the RV.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Sure did." Rick emerged behind Andrea and Glenn, looking tired but proud. "A huge prison about half a day from here. It's perfect-big yard, big fences. If they look weak, I'm sure we can re enforce them."

Everyone started to talk excitedly amongst themselves. Georgie turned to T-Dog and noticed something that made her heart stop. Around his head, T-Dog had a red and black bandana, which she was sure he hadn't been wearing when he left. Bile rising in her mouth, she asked him where he got it from.

"This thing? Found it on a tree branch, all tied up. It's great, keeps my head cool and my hair looking hot." Georgie couldn't smile at this joke referring to his bald head. Her head was swimming. Tied around a tree branch was Joe's mark. She put her hands to her head and crouched down trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Hey, you ok?" T-Dog knelt down beside her, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm being silly. It can't be Joe's. It's a coincidence that's all." Georgie smiled weakly at T-Dog, who was about to answer, when a voice rang through the clearing that made Georgie's skin crawl.

"I'm afraid Georgie, it is my bandana."

The trees surrounding the clearing rustled, and at least twelve men moved forward holding guns, each pointed at a member of the group. Georgie couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She could only stare horrified as familiar faces swam before her, cruel and leering. She saw T-Dog forced away from her, and felt a cold hand grab a chunk of her hair and wrench her upwards; smelt a familiar smell of sweat and BO and heard a familiar voice hiss in her ear:

"Don't struggle beautiful, or I will shoot the children." A hand snaked around the waist of her trousers, until it found the 'J' burnt into her skin, and almost caressed it with one finger. She didn't dare turn her head, so she saw the men and women being separated, and worst of all the children. Rick and Daryl were fighting tooth and nail, Rick to get to Carl, Daryl because it was Daryl. She found her voice and screamed to Rick

"Do what they say Rick, or they'll shoot him, for God's sake, do what they say!"

Then a pain on the back of her head, and the world went black.


	8. Reunited

_**So I decided that I wanted to change up the narrative, so for a couple of chapters I'm going to write from Adele's POV. Let me know how you feel about it. **_

**ADELE**

Adele sat back on her heels and pushed her blonde hair out of her grey green eyes. She sighed deeply, and threw the rag into the bucket. She shuddered and rubbed her ribs. She could still feel the imprint of Ryan's boot in her side from 'training' that morning. She smiled. Georgie had always said training with quote marks. For the hundredth time, she cursed Ryan, for finding her and pulling her out of the water. She didn't know if Georgie had made it, but if she had, she cursed her for not coming back. Not that it would have done much good. They had moved almost as soon as she had recovered from her 'disciplinary action'. Meaning as soon as she hadn't been about to die. She looked around the bleak prison setting. This was better than the last complex-it was safer and more secure. But a prison is a prison, and torture was torture.

She picked her cloth up again, and started to wipe the blood from the floor. At least they had allowed her gloves this time. She freaking deserved it after the amount of zombies she'd killed. Adele knew she was good. She hadn't had the power the Georgie had, but she was fast and could take out a zombie before it was even aware she was there. She had earned a place on the elite team, one of only three women, but it meant precious little. She glanced over at Jane. Jane was washing diligently, refusing to look up at her, too afraid of being spotted. She groaned, and wiped harder.

"MOVE BITCHES." The shout came from above. "FRESH MEAT." She got to her knees and grabbed her pail. She knew she would be expected to be present at the inspection of the prisoners, but she just didn't have the stomach for it. She didn't think she could even look mean. Throwing the water across the floor, she moved to the back wall.

The jail doors opened, and she saw a group of people being pushed through. Men first, subdued and quiet. Only one cursed the guards, a hill billy sounding man, with small eyes, big ears and a face like thunder. She smiled-Georgie liked the crazies, she saw them as a challenge. And he was blonde too. Next came three women, two crying silently, one resigned. Adele figured they must have children that were being used as leverage, and sure enough, two small children followed. Adele felt a surge of hate for the guards, neither child could have been older than seven. However, when she saw the last figure, she felt her knees buckle under her, and she had to grab a bar for support. Even with the blood over her face and the starts of bruises on her eyes and cheekbone, Adele would recognise the figure anywhere. It was Georgie. Supported by Joe she half walked, was half dragged into the prison. As they passed Adele, Joe stopped.

"Say hello to Adele Georgie. You two have a lot to catch up on don't you. Don't worry, you'll have all the time you need if she can survive the ring." With a cruel laugh, he carried on. Georgie turned her head, and with her one good eye and busted lip, she tried to smile and reassure Adele it would be ok. And Adele knew it would be, because there was no way Georgie was fighting in that ring when she could barely see.

As soon as the procession had passed, Adele all but sprinted up to the Governor's 'office'. Seeing Ryan, she gathered her courage and pushed past him. Luckily, he was preoccupied with jeering at the new in mates, and didn't notice her as she passed. As she reached the door, she stopped to listen to the conversation inside.

"How many?" The governors voice was low and calm.

"Nine adults. Two children. And Georgie" The voice was Billy's. Adele respected Billy. She knew that he hated the cruelty that went on in the prison and that he tried to play the game without participating. She hoped he was able to talk some sense into the Governor.

"Georgie. So she's alive. And well I trust?"

"She was when they found her. Maybe not as much now. Joe wants to put her in the ring. Teach her a lesson about loyalty"

"I don't think so." Adele felt a shock of relief go through her. The Governor had always had a soft spot for her and Georgie. She wasn't sure why but she thanked the lord now. "Let her heal up first, then send her in. See if she's still useful. Hold all examinations until she's healed. And make sure Adele knows that Georgie's recovery and her behaviour are from now on directly linked. Although, I'm sure she already knows." The last sentence was spoken louder, and Adele realised he knew she was outside. Seeing no point in playing dumb, she opened the door.

"Adele. My little fighter from down under. Happy, are we, that your little friend is alive. I trust you understand the situation." Adele nodded her agreement. All she wanted to do now, was to get away from the governor and his dead grey eyes and go to Georgie. But he had more to say.

"I want you to look after the new arrivals. Show them the ropes. I imagine Georgie has been less then complimentary about us and it's up to you to show them that we are firm but fair." Adele bristled at his words. Firm but fair. Yeah, and she had scars on her back to prove it. But what could she do, but nod.

"Understood Governor. Could I see Georgie first though."

"Of course." Had Adele not known he was a complete bastard and seen him do some of the most evil and cruel things and delight in them, she would have been grateful to him. As it was, she just wanted to run out of the office. Billy smiled at her, and escorted her out. His huge frame was comforting, and his green eyes had a kindness in them that was rare amongst the men in the complex. Adele found it hard to believe he use to be a Hells Angel. As he passed Ryan, he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and glared at Ryan, daring him to try something.

"I'll take you down to where they'll have put Georgie. I'll speak to Joe. Don't worry, even Joes not stupid enough to disobey orders from the governor. She's hurt, but not the worst she's been." Adele felt relief flood through her. Now all she wanted to do was to see her friend. She started to go through her head what she could say to her, what she needed to say. When she saw Georgie, on the bed however, she did the last thing she expected. She slapped her.

"You bitch. How could you leave me, how COULD you?" Flinging her arms around Georgie's neck she sobbed uncontrollably. Georgie did the same. Billy tactfully stepped outside and cornered Joe, who was smirking at her through the bars.

"You look like shit, you know that don't you." Adele broke the silence, grinning at her friend and taking in her face. Her eyes were still the same dark brown, her lips still full and her hair still dark and shoulder length, even behind the blood, bruises and cuts. Adele couldn't help but recall the standing joke between Billy and the other half decent guards-that the two were total opposites in looks, but wanted what the other had.

"So do you. Your boobs have shrunk." Georgie smiled carefully, trying not further split her lip.

"Listen carefully Georgie ok. The Governor is going to want you to fight in the ring, but he's letting you heal first. So you need to take it easy and make sure no creeps come near you. I'll look after your friends and make sure they're ok, but you got to do your part too."

"Understood. I'll behave." Adele stood, relieved. She walked out of the cell and glared at Joe. She wanted desperately to give him a piece of her mind, but she needed to keep on the Governors good side. Walking upstairs, she found the cell where the men were being kept. She paused in front of the cage and took the men in. Most of them looked like fighters, except the older one and the Asian. She could easily think of roles for them, especially now that the Governor had suspended examinations until Georgie was healed. She moved to the bars and rapped on them.

"Hey. Hey you in there"

The hill billy looked up. He snarled and lunged at her through the bars. Adele moved quickly back, and Billy hit his hands with a police baton.

"Son of a bitch. What the fuck do you want, you whore. What the fuck you done with Georgie? Where the hell are the women."

Adele waited for the rant to subside. Two of the men grabbed him and pulled him back. Once she felt it was time, she moved closer to the bars and began to speak.

"My name is Adele. I use to be...I am, a friend of Georgie's. She's not great, but she's ok. You guys, you need to listen to me. I don't want anyone to get hurt so here's the score. The people that run this place, they WILL kill your children without hesitating." The man with the blue eyes groaned and placed his head in his hands. "You need to behave. You need to listen. And you need to trust me."

"Trust you!" Adele didn't know how to react-the hick was still cussing, even when the black man had his head in a choke hold. She was almost impressed. Georgie would have to have a crush on this one.

"Daryl's right." The black man spoke. "Your men knocked out Georgie. Then whilst she was unconscious they beat her to a pulp. All the while they got guns on the little ones. Why the hell should we trust you."

Adele paused. They had a point. She glanced around. Only Billy and Carlo were there, both of whom she trusted unreservedly. She looked straight at the black guy.

"What's your name?"

"T-Dog"

"Really?"

"Yes really, what is it with you people."

"Well T-Dog, this is why you should trust me."

She took a deep breath and lifted up her top, not flashing, but enough to show the men the scars on her stomach and the 'R' branded into her skin. Something to remind you of me Ryan had whispered into her ear as she lay gagged on the bed. Egotistical bastard. The men stood silent. T-Dog loosened Daryl from his grip and the hick lay gasping on the floor, momentarily forgotten.

"I saw a brand like that on Georgie. Only a J, not a R." The elder man, who looked a little like Santa, spoke up from the back of the cell. He moved forward and smiled tentatively at her. "Who are these people, and why are you here? What do we need to do."

Adele pulled her top down. "Like I said, listen to me. Don't worry about your children. Me and Georgie will sort it, or die trying. But just, trust me. I'm with Georgie and I-we (she gestured to Carlo and Billy) are on your side."


	9. Fight

It only took a few days for the Governor to consider Georgie fit enough to fit in the ring. Pressure from the guards and other inmates for a fight had gotten to him, and he considered it the best choice to keep peace in the complex. It was arranged that she should fight three zombies with no fire arms, just an axe and her 'kisser' which as far as Adele had ever seen, was simply a knuckle duster, with a brutal looking blade sticking out of it. The Governor insisted that all the adult prisoners watched the match, whether as warning or inspiration, Adele couldn't decide.

Georgie was still stiff; her black eye still hadn't healed completely. She winced when she breathed in, and couldn't easily raise her arm above her head. She looked so rough, that when she walked into the ring, one of the women prisoners started to cry that the match was nothing better than murder, and Joel, a mean looking man who had been an inmate at the prison before they moved in slapped her hard around the back of her head. Carlo walked to the middle of the ring and placed her weapons in the centre. His face was impassive, but Adele knew he was fond of Georgie and wasn't fooled. She herself was so nervous that she would have been in danger of losing her breakfast, if she had been able to have any. She was unable to look at any of the people Georgie had arrived with, even though T-Dog and Rick, the blue eyed man, kept asking her what she thought Georgie's chances were. Georgie meanwhile, had sat down on the ground, her eyes on the gate where the zombies would be coming from. She didn't look calm exactly, but she looked pretty focused, like she had a plan.

Adele barely noticed the Governor enter and sit in the grand high chair as he called it. He loved these 'events', he said they made him feel like he was an Emperor of Rome at the coliseum games. And indeed he had been known, when he was on one of his power trips, to even do the thumbs down thumbs up thing if a match hadn't gone how expected. Adele wasn't sure how he wanted this to go. She was vaguely aware of him raising his hand, signalling for the gate to be opened. She leant forward fists clenched tightly willing Georgie to do something brilliant in the next 30 seconds.

Almost as soon as the gate opened, the first zombie shambled out. To her horror, Adele saw they were recently dead-meaning they were faster on their feet. It paused, confused by the noise from the crowd, and then spotted Georgie. It screamed and started to shuffle towards her, one arm out stretched for her. As it moved, the other two emerged and followed its lead. Georgie didn't get up, but moved backwards towards the fence, slowly almost making eye contact with the monsters.

"What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she running? Adele? Adele?" T-Dog was grabbing Adele's arm trying to grab her attention. She shock him off and concentrated on Georgie, trying to figure out the game plan. Meanwhile, Georgie was up against the fence, in a crouching position like a cat. The zombies were almost about to grab her, when she sprang away from them and rolled towards the centre of the pit. The crowd roared-the fight had gotten much more interesting. Suddenly, it made sense. Zombies confused easily-by making them come towards the fence and then moving, Georgie had given herself precious time; whilst the zombies were trying to figure out what had happened she had grabbed her axe and kisser. The odds were swiftly evened. Turning on her heel, she threw the axe almost blindly at the group. It found its mark, but her arm was still sore and the zombie still stood, with an axe lodged in the side of her head. Adele heard a groan from behind her and turned to see the Asian looking man, Glenn, with his head in his hands. She could understand his despair-with an injured arm there was no guarantee that Georgie would have the power to kill any of the zombies. The zombie with the axe had turned to find Georgie-the other two were more interested in trying to grab at the spectators through the fence. It lunged towards Georgie, who almost suicidally ran to it. Adele grinned, she knew this move, and she'd taught it to Georgie. A running tackle, take the zombies legs out from under it, then strike. It was a dangerous move, but it was effective. Sure enough, seconds later Georgie was pulling her kisser out of the zombies head and swinging the axe at the back of the head of the zombies at the fence. The first went down without even turning; the second heard the noise and swung around. Without pausing, Georgie lifted up a booted foot and kicked the zombie in its stomach. It fell back against the fence and she punched her kissers blade through its eyes. It sank slowly down to the floor, making no sound.

Adele jumped out of her seat and punched the air. "YES! STILL SUCH A BAD ASS!" She spun around and hugged T-Dog who was also doing a type of victory dance. She could see cigarettes and food exchanging hands-plenty of bets had been placed on this fight, many men had been to Georgie's cell to see how fit she looked. The odds on her losing had been pretty high, so there were probably a few men who had made a large profit.

"What's the Governor saying?" Rick pointed to the high chair where the Governor had placed his one good arm on Ryan's shoulder and was talking into his ear. Adele stopped and watched the pair carefully. From the monstrous look on Ryan's face, the Governor could only be giving the order to re-instate Georgie as a protector, rather than execute her, and she said as much to Rick.

"What does that mean?" Rick looked at her confused.

"It means we can make good on our promise. You guys need to keep your heads down and do as you're told now-you're probably going to be examined. Georgie and I will keep the kids safe."


	10. A Deal

Before Adele could get to Georgie to congratulate her, Ryan grabbed her elbow, taking care to dig his nails into the flesh.

"The Governor would like a word with you blondie." Adele tried to remain calm Ryan looked pissed off and she didn't want to provoke him. He led her up the stadium towards the governor, never tightening his grip. He threw her at the Governors feet, and Adele decided it would be best to remain on her knees-look submissive. She could feel the eyes of Rick and the rest of the group on her.

"Well well. Looks like Georgie will still be useful after all Adele. You'll be pleased to know that she will not be executed, and she will be your roommate again, as it was before."

Adele could barely believe what she was hearing. She knew that there would be a catch, and she wanted to know what it was. The Governor would not give her back her friend so easily. She was right.

"In exchange for this offer, I want you and Georgie to train the new prisoners. Children included. Let's see who is worth keeping. You have both already forged relationships with them, so I expect to see you get the best out of all of them. Anyone who doesn't seem useful can be disposed of. You have two weeks until examination. So I'd start, well, now." He smiled down at her. She supposed he saw himself as being benevolent. She looked up at his yellowing teeth, the stubble around his mouth and the scar across his eye. She had no real choice other than to agree, to the impossible task. She had two weeks to toughen up everyone enough to take on one of the guards, unarmed. Guards who had either been training since the zombies arrived seven or eight months ago, or who had been violent all their lives. She suddenly realised that this was another punishment for Georgie. If they died, it would be her fault. She tried to think.

"Why do you want to train the children? They're so young"

"The younger they start, the more dangerous they'll be when they're older."

"Does that mean you won't examine them?" The Governor looked her up and down. She could see him considering her question.

"If you and Georgie are willing to fight for them, you can keep them for yourself. Examinations would be suspended until you decided. You can fight for them after the examinations in two weeks. Against guards. My choice." Adele saw no option but to take the bargain. She held out her hand in agreement. She turned to walk to her cell, and although she didn't turn around, she could feel his eyes watching her as she left. It took every ounce of her strength not to speed up. She made straight for the cell that Georgie had been in. Upon not finding her there, she went to her own, where Georgie was sat, wiping zombie brains off her blades.

"Move yourself, we have a problem. I'll explain on the way to the yard." Adele whirled around the cell, collecting her weapons of choice. Georgie had her kisser and axe. Adele preferred a machete and cheese wire. Cheese wire made quick work of lone zombies, slicing them like sausage, and it was the size of the machete that reassured her.

"Yeah, thanks, I think it well too." Georgie looked confused, but one look at Adele's face and she collected up her gear and followed her out of the cell. Adele explained the situation as quickly as she could, and watched as the colour drained out of her face.

"Two weeks? What the hell is he playing at? Dale and Glenn will never be ready-and neither will Carol. He's basically signing their death sentence." She looked at Adele, pleadingly. "Tell me you have a plan."

"Actually I do. He said, and I quote, 'get the best out of them.' He never said they had to be the best fighters. So, maybe we can find them other roles that he'd find essential." Some hope came back to Georgie's face, and she pulled on the gate to the yard, where the prisoners were.

The campers were already in the yard when the girls walked out. Andrea and T-Dog sprinted over to Georgie and flung their arms around her. Adele saw her grit her teeth in pain, but she seemed happy to see them. Adele let the moment pass, and then took charge.

"Ok, listen guys. Things just got a little more complicated." She explained the situation, to the bewildered campers, trying to keep a positive but realistic spin on things. At the end of her speech, the darker haired man, Shane spoke up.

"So what happens now, how do we train, who's training us?" Adele looked him.

"Didn't you hear me? We are." Shane looked her up and down and then looked at the rest of the prisoners. Daryl, the hick, seemed unable to control his laughter, but the rest of the camp looked stunned.

"You? You and Georgie? Erm, sweetheart, I thought you said we were going to be up against the guards and you want to train us? No offence sweety, but you two aren't exactly, err.."

"Big strapping men?" Georgie piped up helpfully. "What makes you think we'd be easy targets Shane?"

Adele could see a challenge brewing, and she decided to let it ride out. Actions were worth a thousand words, and she could see some action coming up.

"Ok Shane. Why don't you take one of us on. Assess the quality of our training. Hell, take on Georgie, she's injured it'll be easier."

"Hey, haven't I done enough fighting for the day?" Georgie's protest was only half serious; Adele could see she was just as eager to put him in his place as she was.

"In fact Shane, I'll fight you. And Georgie can take Daryl, seeing as he thinks this is so funny."

"Oh hell no, I ain't punching no girl, especially not an injured-JESUS!" The rest of Daryl's sentence was lost in a hail of cussing as Georgie slammed the palm of her hand into his nose. He staggered back and stared at the blood on his hand. Georgie stood grinning at him.

"Wanna hit me now?" Daryl screamed and ran at Georgie. Adele turned from them, and stared Shane in the face.

"Well?"

Shane raised his hands. "No way. I don't wanna hurt you."

Adele sighed, and kicked him square in the face. Shane lurched back, and landed flat on his arse. She strode over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and punched him again. The second time Shane realised that the petite slim blonde wasn't going to quit and he grabbed her fist in his hand. She was impressed with his power, and allowed him to push her backwards. He forced her down for a moment and looked triumphant, right until she swept him off his feel with a swiping kick. She sprang up and went to stamp on his stomach. He rolled away and grabbed for her feet. She jumped and flicked her foot at the side of his head. As he grabbed his head in pain, she hand sprung over him (she faintly heard Georgie shouting "SHOW OFF)" and landed on his back. She looped the cheese wire around his neck, and leaned down to his ear.

"I win"

Shane grunted. "Agreed, you get to train us. Georgie too." They both turned their heads to see Georgie laughing with Daryl's head in a choke hold. The hick seemed to have stopped struggling and had a look of resignation on his face. "That dude cannot catch a break."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the third choke hold he's been in the past two weeks."

Adele smiled. She took the cheese wire away from Shanes neck and helped him up. Glenn came up to her, awed.

"Where did you learn those moves? That was AMAZING"

"She use to be a gymnast. She's REALLY flexible. Believe me" Georgie walked up to Adele. "Right, who wants to be a test dummy?"


	11. Complications

That night, Adele and Georgie sat in their cell and discussed their options. Despite trying hard, it was clear that Carol and Dale would never be ready in time. Dale was just too old to move fast enough. Glenn had shown some promise, but only time would tell if that was enough. Adele wondered if they could convince the Governor to have Dale as a lookout-he was a very sharp shooter. Both were certain that Carol would be employed in the kitchens-although how safe it would actually be for her there was debatable at best. But as Georgie pointed out, it was probably preferable to death. Their main problem was who the Governor would choose for the team to fight. It was unlikely to be anyone other than his best. And whilst Georgie and Adele were good-Adele was considered one of the top fighters-they knew that the men that the Governor would choose would be less about skill, and more about brute strength. The best tactic seemed to be to wear down the opposition and then strike. But even that could be a problem-Daryl and Shane were so hot headed it was unlikely they'd be able to wait. It was with uneasy minds that the two settled down to sleep.

The next week passed slowly. The prisoners trained hard, and Adele felt hopeful that they would mostly be ok. Notwithstanding Glenn. Even though he was trying very hard, he just wasn't strong enough to deliver the sort of punch needed. Even Lori was stronger than him, and she was looking pretty sick recently. It was obvious that they needed to think of another plan. The children were holding up well. Georgie and Adele had managed to move them in a cell closer to them and checked on them as often as possible. Even with the girl's kindness, late at night, the sounds of quiet weeping could still be heard echoing through the prison.

One day sometime in the second week. Adele was walking past the women's cell, taking her shotgun back to the store room, when something caught her eye. She stared for a moment, and then sprinted to the yard, where Georgie was teaching Rick how to block head kicks. At first they didn't notice her, so involved were they in the training. Rick was catching on fast-sometimes when he forgot why he was training; Adele could see him enjoying it. She liked him well enough, he was kind, softly spoken and seemed level headed enough. She just wished he didn't look like he was about to cry all the time. He turned to her, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" His expression turned to alarm. "Is Carl ok? Lori?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Lori's pregnant?"

Shock flashed across Georgie's face, and she spun to face Rick.

"SHIT Rick, are you serious? I've been kicking a pregnant woman? What the hell are you two playing at?"

Rick ran his hands wearily over his face. He suddenly looked even older, and tired.

"We didn't know what to do. If she didn't fight, she would die anyway right? What choice did we have?"

Georgie's brow furrowed in thought. Without warning, she turned and strode towards the prison.

"Where's she going?" Rick looked at her back in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe she has a plan. Maybe she just wants to yell at your wife for being so stupid." Adele shrugged. She looked at Rick. "How far along is she? She must be pretty far, she's showing now."

"Not really, only three months." Rick managed a small smile. "She didn't start showing til gone four with Carl. She wasn't as skinny then."

Adele looked towards the gate. "She can't be eating enough for a pregnant woman. She can have half my rations until the baby comes."

"No, Adele, you can't do that. You need your strength too."

"Shut up. I've been on bread and water for three weeks and still kicked ass. Lori needs it more than I do." This wasn't strictly true. She **HAD **been on bread and water for three weeks, but she hadn't exactly kicked ass. She had held her own, but she had received just as many kicks and punches as she had given.

Rick took her hand. "Adele, do you think...is there any chance...?" He left the question hanging in the air.

Adele shook her head. "Now, I honestly don't know Rick. But in three days, I guess we'll find out."


	12. Saved

_**OK! So, I'm trying to mix in elements of the comic AND the TV series here (hence the Governer) which may explain some of the choices you're about to read!**_

The three days passed and the morning of the fight came. All the prisoners were nervous and rightly so. Glenn couldn't stop throwing up; Rick kept throwing anxious glances at Lori. Her bump was small but obvious now. Georgie had come back to the yard that day, and asked Adele in bewilderment how they could have missed it. Andrea and Dale sat in silence, holding each other's hand. Only T-Dog, Daryl and Carol seemed calm. Daryl, Adele had come to the conclusion, was psychopathic and was looking forward to actually killing someone. T-Dog had made amazing progress over the last two week, and seemed more composed and sure-not that he could win, but that he had a chance. And Carol. Well, Adele didn't know. Something didn't sit right with her about Carol. Not that there was anything they could do about it. Standing behind the gates she glanced at Georgie. If the first 15 minutes went well, they would be able to assure the safety of at least two of the prisoners. She glanced up at the ring side. Billy and Carlos were in place. She took one last look at the prisoners. It was essential that they didn't know anything. She didn't want to get any hopes up. The gates opened, and she and Georgie walked out.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Well, Gentlemen anyway. Welcome to the examination. We can assure you that you are about to see some spectacular fighting today. The rules, for those of you that don't know, are simple. Fight until one participant cannot get up. If it's the guard, the prisoner is safe. If it's the prisoner-well it depends on our Governor. If he's feeling kind, servitude. If not, death.

However, before we begin, has anyone mislaid a watch recently? Maybe a ring? How about a jacket?"

The Governor, who had been leaning back in his chair suddenly, looked up. Adele smiled; he knew she was talking to him. Georgie moved back to the gate, and grabbed Glenn and Dale. Glenn looked like he was about to faint. In his pocket, he had the Governors watch and ring, and he was wearing his jacket. Georgie and Adele had told him to steal the three items over the last three days, giving him no reason other than to trust them. Dale looked confused. Georgie picked up the shot gun that was used for executions, and thrust it at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Governor sounded curious, rather than angry-a good sign.

"Governor," Georgie spoke clearly and without hesitation. "Your quarters are securely guarded at all times. Surely you can appreciate the skill that Glenn here showed in stealing not just from your quarters once, but on three separate occasions? Moving in undetected, leaving the room in such perfect condition that you didn't even suspect anything was missing until this morning? We will always need spies, to scope for new sources of food, potential new recruits. Someone who can become less than a shadow. I think we have such a man here. No, not a man. A ghost."

There was an agonising pause. The Governor fixed his eyes on Glenn, taking him in.

"And what of the old man. Is he a spy too?"

"Look above you sir." Adele pointed to Billy and Carlo. Both were stood on the highest seat, holding a pack of cards. "This man here, is one of the best shooters you'll see"

"What, four eyes?" A voice rang out from the stadium, and a low laugh rang around the men.

"I put it to you Governor, if Dale can hit three cards thrown into the air by Billy and Carlos that his time would be better served as a lookout, than as a fighter." Adele paused. The men's lives now depended on the Governor's tactical mind winning over his blood thirst.

"Let him try." The Governor finally spoke. "If he can hit three, then I have use for them both. If not, I will cut the jacket off the China mans back myself, and his skin will make a new lining."

Adele resisted the urge to correct him. Dale looked like he would faint with anxiety, but his hands were steady. Adele put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can do this Dale. You've made harder shots when we were relaxing in the yard. So just put yourself in the yard. We've been training you for this for two weeks Dale." She walked to the gate, closed her eyes, and prayed, to a God she wasn't sure existed anymore, to give a girl a break, and let Dale make the shots.

A deathly hush fell over the stadium. Adele could almost hear her heart beat in her chest. The silence was so heavy as to almost feel suffocating. She could hear the click of Dales glasses as he slide them on his nose. After what seemed like an eternity, Adele heard three gunshots, in quick succession; a deep intake of breath from Glenn, a long sigh from Georgie, who sounded like she'd been holding hers. She opened her eyes. A man in front of the Governor was holding up three cards, examining them as if he had found some rare and potentially fatal bred of insect. He held them up to the Governor, who leaned forward to look at them and then looked up at Dale.

"Very impressive." He smiled grimly. "Bring them up to me. Neither need fight today. But make sure that he"-here he pointed at Glenn-"has taken off my jacket." Glenn started at Georgie and Adele.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He went to grab for her hand, but two burly men grabbed him, and almost frog marched him and Dale out of the ring. Georgie smiled at Adele and mouthed something that looked like "Fucking tense" at her. She walked back into the pen, patting her friend on her shoulder. The gate clanged shut, and Adele turned to the opposite gate, where her opponent would be walking out.

"Now remember Adele," the Governors voice rang out from somewhere behind her. "You're not fighting for your life; you're fighting for the little boys." Adele barely even registered him. She was in the zone. Her mind was focused, her muscles were tensed. Her hands alternately clenched and unclenched. The gate slide open. The crowd went wild. But Adele heard none of it. It was time to duel.

_**Quick note: I hope you don't think my choice to save Dale and Glenn was a cop out, but I have plans for them later, so their time isn't up yet! And if you're still not convinced, I had a whole load of PMs for more fight scenes. So I'm not going to do one for each character, but Adele, Daryl, T-Dog, Andrea and Shane will show some skills next chapter. **_


	13. DuelPartone

_**This scene is in two chapters. I wanted to do the fights justice, which meant a lot of writing. So I've split it into two chapters, the women's then the men's. Hope you enjoy them! PS if you don't want to get any clues about what happens in the comics and therefore about what might happen in the new series, you shouldn't be reading this. ^_^**_

The gate shuddered open, and a large muscular man walked out. His head was shaved, and he had tattoos up each arm, on his neck and even on his face. He grinned when he saw her, and cracked his knuckles in, what she supposed was supposed to be th a menacing way. He was obviously a prisoner rather than a guard from the old complex-he thought it was going to be easy. He strode towards her slowly, confidentially. She stood still and waited for him. She could almost smell his arrogance, his obvious belief that the miniature blonde woman in front of him, with the small waist and the unassuming stance would be down and out within minutes.

How wrong could he be?

He swung wildly for her head, looking to make contact with her ear. Adele smirked even as she ducked and weaved. No training, just street fighting-she was almost insulted by the Governors choice. Whilst the momentum of his swing carried him forward, she drove her knee into his solar plexus, driving all the wind from his body. She stared down at him. Stay down, she thought, make it easy for yourself. But the idea of being bested by a girl half his size was obviously an insult too far and he staggered to his feet. He turned around to face her, and she threw a sequence of punches at him that left him looking even stupider than he had when he came out of the gates. Upper cut to the chin, jab to the nose, roundhouse to the head. The blood poured from his nose and mouth, making him look like a walker, and still he came at her. The offence was becoming more than he could comprehend now, and he wasn't even attempting to put any thought into his attack, just running at her, making punches. It was only going to be a matter of time before she put him down, so she started to show boat a little-just to keep the Governor in his fantasy of being in a coliseum. After all, the better a mood he was in now, the more likely it was that he would be more lenient on the rest of the prisoners. So she put it all out there. Round house kicks to the face, sweeping legs from underneath him, jabbing at his body then whipping out of his reach before he could retaliate. She was maddening him, and tiring him out at the same time. Every punch and kick was slowing his thoughts and reactions down, making him slower, drowsier, duller. And even though the match became more uneven with every attack Adele made, she couldn't stop. Not until the man went down and didn't come back up.

She couldn't believe how resilient he was. Even when her hands were caked in his blood, and his face was a bloody, puffed up mess, he still came for her. But finally, after what she learnt later were 7 blood soaked minutes, he fell to the floor, and didn't get back up. He couldn't even support himself on his hands and knees. Adele stood over him, like a hunter who has caught a wild beast on safari. She kicked him in his side, so that he rolled over onto his back. She didn't look at his face, she couldn't stand to remember that no matter why he had been in the jail in the first place that she had essentially beaten a human being to near death. She placed one foot on his chest, as if she was posing for some regal portrait, and looked to the Governor for her next move.

The Governor was leant forward gleefully, drinking in the spectacle.

"Gentlemen!" He crowed as if he was responsible for her success, "and those few ladies who consented to join us. This, is a fighter in her prime. A homed killing machine. Not only that, but one of a pair! You see her before you, not a scratch on her, having bested a man twice her size. Not a skilled fighter I grant you, but her reputation precedes her-he was the only one I could convince to fight her! And can you blame my guards-she spent most of the fight toying with him, like a cat with a mouse! And now, merciful as she is deadly, she looks to me, hoping I shall spare him. But I have no use for men who think nothing of skilled fighting and rely on brute strength. They are good for nothing but walker bait. And with that..."

He grandly raised out his hand, and pointed his thumb down. Death to the prisoner. Adele looked down at him for the first time. His eyes were closed and he seemed not to have heard anything the Governor had said. Adele hoped he was unconscious. She walked to the side of the ring where the shotgun was, trying not to show the range of emotions inside her. She had only killed in cold blood in the ring, but it didn't get easier. She was thankful for that, if it got easy, it meant she was becoming more like the men in the governors service. But before she got to the gun, Carlo picked it up. At some point during her fight, he had made it down to the side of the ring.

"Don't worry. I'll do the killing today. You just collect the boy and go to the other holding pen. I'll not see your soul tainted anymore than it needs to be." Adele smiled gratefully. Carlo was an enigma. She knew that he had been a member of La Eme, the Mexican Mafia before the outbreak, and was feared and respected by the other men in the prison. But, like Billy, he had never shown any real signs of violence. Menace yes, in particular when he felt people were behaving in an 'ugly manner' towards any of the women, but never actual violence. She turned and walked to the mini pen where Carl was. She wiped her hand on her trousers, in an attempt to remove the blood, and reached out her hand.

"Come on Carl. I won't hurt you. Come with me." The small child hesitated, and she did her best to smile reassuringly. She could understand why he was scared of her. Finally, he reached out and clasped his small hand in hers. She looked at Sophie and smiled. "Don't watch Sophie, ok. Just turn your head until you hear Georgie." She led Carl across the ring, clasping his head to her body and keeping his eyes focused away from Carlo. She heard the bang as she entered the underground pen, where the winners were to wait. Here the doors were made of wood, custom made by the Governor so that those kept underneath could only hear what was happening on the other side of the door, to heighten the anxiety. But Adele knew that there were small holes in the door, where one could press ones eye and watch the events.

She knew that Georgie was next, but she didn't use it for this fight. Georgie and she had an agreement, that when they were fighting on the same day, neither would watch the other. So she turned her back to the door, and put her arm around Carl, trying to keep him calm. It wasn't easy. The crowd roared so loudly, and the thuds of punches and kicks finding their mark were sickening. She wondered if Georgie's reputation had meant her opponent was also a novice, or if the guards had forgotten how formidable she was. The fight was soon ended, and she heard the Governor make another speech, the exact wording lost over the shouts of the crowd.

"Did Georgie win?" Carls small voice came from somewhere near her elbow. "Will Sophie be ok now?" Adele kept her eyes on the gate and counted to ten in her head. On seven, it opened, and Georgie walked in, blood trickling down her mouth from the corner of her mouth, but otherwise unharmed. Sophie walked in front of her, gently ushered.

"I think I'm losing my touch," she grumbled glancing at Adele. "A rookie for fu-for gosh sake" (a side look at the children accounted for her lack of swearing, which amused Adele no end) "and the idiot still bust my lip."

"You're just out of practise," Adele reasoned, "you'll be ok."

"Mmm." Georgie didn't look convinced. "Go sit with Carl Sophie. Away from the gate please. Good girl." She waited until the two were far away from the gate and then spread her hands across it. Her hands found a small hole and, glancing at Adele, placed her eye to it.

"It's Lori," she muttered to Adele. Adele glanced backwards at Carl, and moved closer to her.

"She's in the ring. Jesus, you can tell she's pregnant. It can't be anything but. She's stopped. She's looking at the crowd. I can't see who she's looking at. She's put her hands on her stomach, she looks..."

"Looks what? What is it?"

"She looks relieved. I don't get it, now she's headed for the gate. She hasn't even had to throw a punch." Confused, Georgie drew back from the door as it opened and Lori walked in.

"What happened?" Adele shot the question at Lori as soon as she entered the pen.

"He said that I didn't have to fight. That not even he was twisted enough to make a pregnant woman fight, and that I should wait until a few months after I had carried my baby to term. He's giving me extra time. He can't be as bad as you think surely?" The words tumbled out of Loris mouth in a kind of euphoric rush. She looked from Georgie to Adele, looking for confirmation of what she so obviously wanted to believe. Adele looked at Georgie, who was looking sceptical. She placed her hand on Loris shoulder and smiled.

"I suppose not no. Maybe he does have a heart deep down there." She led Lori to sit with her son, glancing back at Georgie. Georgie shook her head at Lori. She seemed calm, but her eyes seemed to ask a question.

"What do you think he's really after?"

Adele could only shrug her shoulders. Georgie sighed, and turned her eye back to the hole.

"Andrea's up. She looks terrified. I can't see who she's fighting against. She's ready though, you can see it on her face. She's crouched down like we taught her, and she's, yes go on girl that's right, she's keeping out of reach of whoever it is. No, no, don't-oh thank god. She nearly got caught against the fence there. Oh-I can see the bloke now. Blimey, he's not as big as I expected. Who'd have thought the Governor would do fair fights. He looks mad. WOW!"

"What, what is it?" Adele ran up to the gate, trying to find another decent hole to peer through.

"She just took a proper swipe at him! A hard one too, he's reeling back. Quick Andrea, take your advantage, don't hesitate, crap, too late, he's recovered. Doesn't she know this is no time for making mistakes? Now his guard is up, she must be able to punch harder than he expected. He's going for her-oh good move! He just caught her, but not hard enough to fall her. He's crashed into the fence-what's she doing now, we never taught her that!"

"Taught her what?" Adele was beginning to tire of this narrative.

"She's jumped on his back, she's choking him. I think she's biting his ear too. That's a good move, we should try that...He's spinning, trying to shake her off, but she's hanging on. He can't breathe, he's going down...ooo brutal. She just kicked him in the head hard." She pulled back from the hole grinning. "If he gets up from that, he's inhuman. I knew Andrea would be good, but I didn't know she'd be so fast."

A shot rang out and the gates opened. Andrea walked through, looking shell shocked. Lori pulled her into a hug and the two retired to the back of the pen. Georgie resumed her position and continued to narrate the events in the ring.

"Oh God, its Carol. He must be getting all the women out of the way. She looks, nervous. She's looking right at whoever it is. She's not cowering, so that's a good sign I think. She's doing what we told her to do, dancing weaving. She's good. He hasn't gotten near her, but she's playing it a bit too safe. She's going to have to strike at some point." She paused for a moment. Then she shouted, making everyone jump.

"Good girl! She got a kick in, and a few punches. They seem to have found their mark...she's dancing a bit more now, jabbing and weaving...don't get too cocky Carol, be careful. Watch your back Carol. Watch it. NO!" The last words were screamed and Georgie started to attack the gate as if she was trying to break it down. Andrea and Adele ran to her, Andrea pulling her away, and Adele resuming her place at the hole. She gasped in horror and pulled away, her hand at her mouth. Carol was pinned up against the fence, and a man, huge and imposing, had her by her throat. He was punching her relentlessly, over and over, in the face, stomach, wherever his hands landed. It was obvious by the way Carols arms hung limply by her side that she was unconscious. Adele spun round. Georgie was kneeling on the floor, weeping silently, Andreas arms still wrapped around her. Lori had Carl close to her and was holding him like she was afraid to let go. She looked at little Sophie and ran to her. She placed her arms around her and whispered to her

"It's ok. Don't be frightened." The six of them remained that way, waiting for the gun fire.


	14. DuelParttwo

After an impossibly long time, the gun fire came. The gates opened, and Adele turned to look at the man who had killed Carol. She was ready to kill him there and then, hang what the Governor might do. But it wasn't a hardened criminal who entered, it was Rick. His eye was starting to bruise, his lip was bloody and he held his side. But it was Rick.

"DAD!" Carl ran to his father, arms out stretched. Andrea and Georgie stared at him.

"Where's Carol?" Andrea demanded. "What happened to her?"

Rick lowered his head.

"The Governor has had her taken to the infirmary. He said that such...spirit"- his mouth twisted on the word-"indicated potential. He said if she survives, then she should be trained harder. To be better." Georgie gave a shuddering sigh of relief. Adele hugged Sophie harder. There was still hope. However little. Andrea wiped her eyes and seemed to compose herself. She smiled feebly, and walked to the gate again. She cleared her throat, and putting her eye to the hole, continued to describe the fights. She smiled and turned to Georgie

"It's your boyfriend."

"Really, you want to start that conversation RIGHT now Andrea?"

"Who's her boyfriend?" Adele's head snapped up.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Andrea's match making."

"It's T-Dog." Andrea turned back to the hole. "He looks confident. He's shouting something at the other man. Winding him up I think. The man's running at him, T-Dog dodges. He keeps shouting at him-I think I get what he's doing. Yes, he's wearing him out. He keeps making him crash into the fence. He's going to have to hit him at some point-yes there we go. A nice shot, back of the head-now he's woozy. He's accurate, I'll give him that. The man's wary now, he's sizing him up. OH-good block, and another! NO! he's caught him. Break out T-Dog, don't just defend, get a punch in-or that. Good kick there. Ok, they're circling again. T-Dog's looking desperate. Don't get sloppy, keep your cool T-Dog..." Her voice trailed off, and Georgie stared at her. She turned and smiled. "He didn't panic. He..."

A gunshot rang out and the gate opened. T-Dog walked in, his face considerably worse than Ricks, but alive. Georgie ran to him and jumped into his arms. He winced, but held her with one arm. Adele raised her eyebrow and leaned over to Andrea.

"I think you're right about the boyfriend thing."

"I KNOW I'm right."

T-Dog limped over to Rick and muttered something in his ear. Rick put his hand up, almost in a warning. Adele thought she saw him mutter the words "Not now." Before she had time to wonder what it was about, a voice shouted loud enough to be heard above the crowds:

"COME ON THEN YOU SON F A BITCH! IMMA KNOCK THE BLACK OFF YA ASS"

"Oh god," Andrea and Lori exchanged a look. "Daryl's out. I don't know if I want to know."

Georgie went back to the hole and peered out. "Oh for Gods sake. That's right Daryl you just steam on in there, never mind our plan about tiring people out, you just do your own thing. He's giving some pretty hard jabs. I just hope he's not going to run out of steam-that man's huge." She frowned for a second, then recoiled from the gate. "Daryl's against the fence, the other guy seems to be trying to choke him" She leant forward. "Wait, Dary's kicked him, the man's doubled over, this could be his chance to finish him. Or do that." She moaned. "That idiot, he's just kicked him on the floor, and now he's punching him in the face over and over. He could have just landed a punch to the temple and now-yeap he's up and he's kicking him now. And now the man's grabbed his leg and we're back to square one. He's going for the throat again-but Daryl's learnt fast-he's blinded him! JUST FINISH IT DARYL." She cursed, and slapped the gate. "He's back to punching him again, it's like he's at the gym taking out his temper on the punching bag. The man can't take much more; he has to go down soon. He's holding on though, he's trying to throw Daryl off. It's not working though. He's not as accurate as T-Dog, but he's faster. You can't hold up against those sort of punches at that rate... Yeap, there he goes. He's kicking him more...I think...looks like it's over."

Georgie drew back from the gate as it opened. Daryl almost swaggered in, face, shirt and hands more covered in blood than Adele's or Georgie's. He looked at Georgie, who was looking at him like a mother looks at a child who has come in covered in mud.

"Wut? I won didn't I?" He wiped his face, possibly to remove the blood, but succeeding only in moving it around. Georgie paused for a moment.

"Imma knock the black off your ass?" She sighed and went to the back of the room. Andrea shock her head at Daryl and went to the hole.

"Just Shane left." There it was again, that odd look, this time between Daryl, T-Dog and Shane. Adele wondered if she was the only one who noticed it.

"He's walking into the ring. He's...he looks...he looks like he's given up." She stared at Adele, who got up. Given up? That did not sound like Shane, who had been the most vocal when it came to the training, encouraging everyone, keeping moral up.

"Maybe it's just a tactic" She smiled encouragingly at Andrea, who placed her eye back to the hole.

"I don't like this. Shane's just staring at the man. It's like he's trying to psyche him out...OH!" She leapt back from the hole. "He just took a hit to the head. He didn't even try to block it."

"WHAT?" Georgie ran to the gate "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly." Andrea looked through the hole again. Her face went pale, and she swallowed hard. "He just keeps hitting Shane over and over, and Shane's not doing anything. He's on his knees now. FIGHT BACK SHANE. PLEASE." Tears were running down Andreas face. "He's not doing anything, he's just sitting there." Andrea pulled away from the hole in horror. "I can't watch this." She ran to the back of the cell, and sat next to Lori. Adele looked at Georgie, and slowly put her own eye to the hole.

What she saw made no sense. Shane was lying on his back, face bloodied, arms by his side. A huge man who Adele had seen around the prison was kicking him over and over. The part that made no sense was that Shane wasn't defending himself. Not even a little. The man stopped and walked around Shane, circling him like a vulture. Adele felt herself tense, suddenly sure Shane must have some sort of master plan. She pressed against the door, as if she could pass through it and run to help him. She willed him to move, to do something amazing. She willed it even as the man lifted up his foot and brought it crashing down onto Shane's skull.

She wasn't aware she was screaming, until she felt Georgie and T-Dogs arms around her.


	15. Explainations

_**Ok, so I'm going to try and do one or two chapters per character at a time now-Georgie and Adele have had alot of time to themselves! Will be mainly OCs and T-Dog at first, because I love T-Dog. ^_^ **_

**T-DOG**

T-Dog knew he'd have to explain, or try to, what Shane had done in the ring that morning. Andrea and Lori might not have noticed anything was up, but Georgie and Adele had spent the last six months noticing every small detail to survive. The looks that had passed between him, Daryl and Rick had not gone unnoticed. So, that evening, after a subdued evening meal, he walked down to their cell. He had never appreciated his freedom so much. Now that they had proven themselves, their cells were unlocked and they were allowed some measure of freedom. He passed Glenn and Daryl's cell, where Daryl was sharpening arrow heads, and Glenn was lying on the top bunk. T-Dog couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. T-Dog paused, and looked in. Daryl paused in his work.

"What ya want?"

"Glenn asleep?" Daryl nodded.

"Did he say anything about his audience with the Governor?"

"Naw, just that apparently he starts work tomorrow. Dale too." Daryl lent back against the wall, and looked T-Dog in the face, for the first time without hostility. T-Dog couldn't blame him for hating his guts, after he'd left Merle. He'd expected Daryl to kill him in his sleep by now. But the hick seemed to have come to terms with the mistake, and now treated T-Dog as indifferently as he did everyone else. "Them girls, they planned all of that. Gettin Dale and Glenn out of the fight. Tricky huh?" He sounded almost admiring. "I never seen girls like 'em. Fightin', shootin'. Reckon we could've gotten far with em if we weren't stuck in this shit hole ya know?"

T-Dog nodded. It was true, the girls seemed to have adapted to their new world incredibly fast. Whether it was something that they had always been able to do, or the way that they had been trained, he didn't for a second doubt that the pair of them were survivors. He nodded good night to Daryl, who nodded back, and carried onto the end cell. He reflected that that was by far the longest sentence Daryl had ever said to him without insulting him in some way or another. Perhaps he had worked out some of his anger on his opponent that morning. T-Dog began to grin at the thought, then winced. His jaw ached badly-in fact his whole body did. Georgie had done her best to sort him out, but he just wasn't use to being beaten up. Georgie had laughed out loud when he'd told her that, and told him that she had taken him for a football player or a bouncer. When he told her he use to work as a chef, she had laughed for a full 5 minutes, drawing more knowing smiles from Andrea, and now Adele. He knew that Andrea thought that he and Georgie were coupling up, and it irritated him. He liked Georgie a lot, for some reason, even felt protective of her-Lord knows why, she didn't need him. But that was it. He guessed that people just needed distractions in situations like this.

He knocked on the side of Adele and Georgie's cell and poked his head in. Both girls were sat on the bottom bunk, looking as if they had been having an important discussion. They looked up at T-Dog in irritation at first, but when they saw it was him, Adele beckoned him in, and both shifted up the bed. T-Dog sat down, hands clasped, and waited.

"T-Dog. What happened today? With Shane." Georgie spoke first, her brown eyes fixed on T-Dogs face. "And don't deny something was up. Because I'm not stupid."

T-Dog sighed, and leant forward. He looked down at his hands and was struck at how swollen they were, in particular around the knuckles. He turned his head to face the girls. Best to start at the beginning.

"Shane...Shane lost it. No two ways about it. When we were waiting, couldn't see a damn thing, but we could hear everything that happened in the ring. When the Governor spared Lori, it was like a miracle. No one could believe it. When Carol was fighting, Shane started talking to Rick, quiet first, but then before we knew it, they were fighting. Daryl and I pulled them apart, but not before Shane had driven something into Rick. I didn't see what."

"Wait. You're saying Shane STABBED Rick that he tried to kill him?" Adele looked disbelieving. "But Shane and Rick are best friends. They both said so. And besides, how did he get anything into the pen? The guards are suppose to frisk you, keep you unarmed. There must be a mistake."

"Adele, I know what I saw. And you can ask Daryl and he'll say the same thing. Shane stabbed Rick. I don't know why, but he did. Daryl and I pulled them apart and then next thing we knew, Carols body is being carried away and they grabbed Rick and threw him into the ring, already injured. They send me and t Daryl on, and then Shane goes out and..." T-Dog's voice trailed off. He couldn't say the next sentence. Shane goes out and as good as commits suicide.

"This makes even less sense now that you've explained it." Georgie jumped from the bed and paced the cell. "Obviously there's more to this then you know." She stopped at the small window and looked out at the bleak yard outside. She turned and leaned against the wall. "It's something to do with Lori. That's when you said he went crazy." She stood up straight and stared at T-Dog. "Do you think he was in love with her?"

T-Dog shrugged. "Dale had his suspicions. But who knows. And how does that explain why he went crazy?"

Adele sat up straight, her eyes wide. "You said that Rick was in a coma for the beginning of this mess, and that Shane took Lori and Carl to safety. That Rick found them later. What if...what if Lori and Shane thought Rick was dead. What if the baby..."

Georgie gasped. "Shane thought the baby was his?" The two stared at each other, then at T-Dog. He looked at them both.

"Oh no, don't try and get any conformation out of me. Your guess is as good as mine, and that's all you've made, a guess. So keep your theories to yourself-we all got enough to worry about." He sat back, determined not to get any more involved. A pause entered the cell, and lingered. Eventually, he spoke again.

"What will they do with...with Shane's body. Will there be any sort of...you know."

"No." Adele's voice was flat. "We don't have time for mourning here. I don't know what they'll do with Shane's body. Or Carols, if she doesn't make it." She turned to her pillow and started to play with the frayed edges. Georgie spoke softly.

"Sophie wants to see her. Do you think...was Carols face..."

"No." T-Dogs answer was as flat as Adele's. And as final. "No child needs to see their mother like that. See if she wakes up first." He got up from the bed, weary and needing sleep. He wondered if Dale was in their cell yet. He hoped not, he just wanted to pass out on his bunk. He walked out of the cell and looked back.

"G'night girls."

"Night T-Dog."

When he got back to his cell, he couldn't even find the energy to take off his vest. He slumped onto the thin mattress, and was out before his head even touched the pillow.

**_Sorry Shane fans, but it had to be done. T_T_**


	16. Memories

**Billy**

Staring at the ceiling, of his cell, Billy groaned. He was tired beyond belief, and yet he couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if he had anything immediate to worry about right now. The examinations were over. Those who were able were back in their cells, those who weren't, were either in the infirmary, or in the ground. Adele and Georgie had triumphed, and the two children safe. The pregnant woman had not been made to fight either. So what was bugging him? He shifted onto his side and listened to the steady breathing of his cell mate. Tyrese was a good man, blunt, but his heart was in the right place. He had come to the complex, hoping for protection for himself and the two women he travelled with, Maggie and Miao. But the Governor had taken the women, and used them to ensure Tyreses good behaviour, just as he had done with Adele and Georgie.

Adele. The first time he'd seen Adele, he'd thought he was seeing a ghost. She had walked in with Georgie, with her blonde hair, pixie like nose and a serious looking face and he'd thought for a heart stopping moment that his daughter Angelica had walked into the room. He hadn't been able to stop staring at her, taking her in. And the more he stared at her, the more similarities he saw. The way when you asked her a question, she looked at the ceiling when she thought, the way she looked permanently angry, her wry sense of humour. She could have been Angelicas twin-the only difference was the Australian accent.

Billy allowed his mind to drift back to before the nightmare of the zombies had taken over his life. He had been a Hell's Angel. Free, riding his bike with his pack up and down the highways of America. His only real tie had been to Angelica. Her mother had been a waitress in a bar that the Angels frequented. It was a cliché he knew (or he had once he had told the story to Georgie and she had told him.) One night of passion and when he had passed through the area again a year later, he had been greeted by the waitress and a small bundle. He had taken one look at the baby, and fallen for her. She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was no question of her being his daughter, he could see his mother in her face clearly, as well as his mouth. Since then, he had made a point of checking in on her as frequently as he could. He had watched her grow from a baby to a striking young woman of nineteen, headstrong and free spirited, like her father. Everything she did and said gave him joy..

He felt in his jacket pocket and pulled out the most recent picture he had of her. Her mother had taken this picture. He smoothed out the creases and smiled. There they both stood, both her arms wrapped around him. She had a deep tan in this picture, and was wearing an oversized white vest, and one of his old checked shirts. She was smiling, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, although strands escaped it. He sighed, and felt the familiar lump in his throat. That had been the last time he'd seen her. He remembered her last words clearly:

"_Can't you come by more often Dad? I miss you when you're not here. One day you'll turn up and you'll have missed my wedding. I don't want to get married unless you're going to be there-who else is going to give me away?"_

He'd laughed and sped off on his bike, promising himself that he would do as she said, and be back soon. But then the dead had started to walk. When the Government had told everyone to get to the cities, he had headed to Angelicas house, to make sure she had listened. She was just as obstinate as he and her mother, and was just as likely to have barricaded herself at home with a shotgun. But his bike had broken down, and he'd been picked up by the Governor. He didn't know if his daughter had made it to safety.

When Adele had walked in the prison, crazy as it may sound, Billy had seen it as a sign from God. If he could look after Adele, and keep her safe, then Angelica would be ok. So he had watched over her, trying to keep her from harms way as much as possible. When she had been drafted into the elite protectors, he had made sure that he trained when she did. When they had gone out on scoping missions, he had kept close to her. And when he had found out that Ryan, a particularly nasty excuse for a human being, had been torturing and raping her on every possible occasion, well, he had had words with Ryan. He clenched his fists grimly at the memory. The Governor only had one rule-killing only happened in the ring. Kill your fellow inmate outside the ring, and be killed. But Billy had made it clear to Ryan that he could make worse things then death happen to him.

Billy rolled onto his back again. His mind drifted to the woman in the ring that morning, the woman with the shaven head. She was in the infirmary now. He thought she would be ok. She looked tough enough, and she hadn't taken many hits to the head, which was crucial. Her face had been a mess, but Billy knew from experience that blood could make things look worse then they were. He hoped she would pull through-more for the sake of the little girl than anyone else. He wondered why the Governor hadn't just killed her, like he had done to the other prisoners who had lost. He assumed there was a plan behind it, just like allowing the pregnant woman to not fight until she had carried the baby to term. There must be a reason behind it.

The sun's rays started to shine through the bars of his cell. Billy cursed and lay down. Even if he couldn't sleep, he may as well try to rest. He decided to put all thoughts of the Governor out of his head for now. He slide his picture back into his jacket pocket, lay back on the flimsy excuse for a pillow, and closed his eyes.


	17. Judas

**Glenn**

Days, then weeks, then months passed. Glenn's life in the prison seemed to consisted of sneaking around the cells, listening to what was said and then reporting his findings to the Governor, or being sent out of the prison to scope the surrounding areas for possible food sources. Glenn far preferred these expeditions to being sent around the prison. Although he was in no real danger there-all the inmates knew that the Governor saw Glenn as a valuable asset, he did not enjoy the job. The Governor insisted on through reports, Glenn was expected to be honest and impartial. And what Glenn didn't disclose, the Governor had a curious habit of finding out anyway. And when that had happened, the Governor had dragged Sophie, Carl, Georgie and Adele before him, and asked Glenn who he would prefer to bear the brunt of his punishment. Glenn had not been able to believe what he was hearing at first, and had tried to refuse to choose. But the Governors response had been simple-either choose one to be whipped, or they would all die. Sick to his stomach, Glenn had chosen Georgie. Later that night in his cell, he had confided-or tried to- in Daryl, who had been anything but sympathetic.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine. Not like you could beat Carl or Sophie. So quit whining China man."

Glenn had been too depressed to even retaliate with his assertion that he was Korean. But the matter had been settled by Adele visiting his cell, to repeat what Daryl had said.

"Just, tell the truth next time, ok Glenn?" And the next day, Georgie had taken him aside to promise him that she had no hard feelings. But the guilt had remained with Glenn, and he made it his duty from then on to follow every order to the letter.

The rest of the crew seemed at least engaged in, what Glenn saw as nobler pursuits. All the men, save Dale, who was one of the men who kept watch from a tower during the day, were being trained to protect and fight. The group that they trained with, were mostly men, save Georgie, Adele, Andrea and three other women. Carol had recovered from her wounds, and spent most of her time in the kitchen, or tending the vegetables that grew around the back of the yard. Lori worked with her, although as her pregnancy drew out, the Governor had her do less. Glenn had asked Billy, a large gruff voiced inmate, what he thought of this, and Billy had simply replied

"Never trust anything that the Governor says or does. Especially if it seems kind."

Around three months after the examinations, and Shanes death, Glenn was ordered by the Governor to take a party of protectors out to a seemingly abandoned farm that he had spotted on one of his many expeditions. The idea was that it might contain livestock that they could bring back to the prison, to supply more food, and relieve the inmates reliance on the vegetable patches. Amongst the small group of six sent out, were Daryl and Georgie, who had been ordered to shoot any game that they saw with their crossbows. The other three were men Glenn had seen around the complex, but had not spoken to, and had no wish to either. They walked in silence, Glenn leading, for most of the morning, through thick overgrown forest. Their luck seemed to be in-they didn't hear or see any signs of a walker. As they drew closer, Glenn told the five to split up and spread out-the closer they got, the more likely they were to find walkers. He, himself pushed on forward, slightly more nervous now that he was alone, and hoping that if he screamed, someone would come and find him fast enough to shoot anything attempting to eat him.

Suddenly, he heard voices-angry voices. He stopped, and listened carefully, wondering if they had run into a confrontation with the inhabitants of the farm. He hadn't seen that people were living there, but he could have been wrong. Almost immediately, he realised that the voices were Daryl's and Georgie's, and they seemed to be having a serious argument. Curious, he stared to creep towards them.

"I'm jus sayin, we could go now, an no one would know. It'd be like what you did before." Daryl sounded sulky, and resentful. When Georgie spoke, it was in a low voice, but angrier then Glenn had ever heard her.

"So what, you just want to abandon everyone? Do you really think anyone will buy me just disappearing a second time? Do you know what the punishment would be? People would be KILLED because of us Daryl. To set an example. Are you really so selfish? Are you?"

"I don't care nothing about those people. They left my brother to die, left him on a roof. Why should I care what happens to them."

"What about the children. What about Lori's baby? Did they leave him too? They're just children Daryl"

Glenn reached a tree and peered around it. Daryl and Georgie were facing each other, not confrontationally, but not at peace either. Georgie was looking at Daryl in total disgust, the way you look at something particularly nasty on the bottom of your shoe. Daryl looked defiant, and defensive. Georgie turned away from him.

"I should shoot you. If Glenn heard this-he's duty bound to report it. If it got out you'd left and I'd LET you..."

"That's why I'm tellin you to come with me. We'd survive fine. We can fight, we can hunt. Maybe you could help me find Merle" Glenn blinked in surprise. Daryl had shown no sign of any real affection towards Georgie, other than the fact she was a sharp shooter and hadn't wept about killing Bambi's mother. He couldn't think of a reason for Daryl to ask her to go with him, other than he didn't want her to track him down.

"I'm not coming Daryl. If you have to go, go. I'm not abandoning my friends. If I leave, it'll be with everyone." Daryl opened his mouth to respond, when the trees behind them rustled. Almost in sync, the two of them whipped around, crossbows drawn. Daryl moved forward, whilst Georgie moved back. Both their eyes focused on the spot in front. The trees rustled again, and this time a voice could be heard.

"Is someone there? Please, help me. Are you still there, I can't hear you." Glenn decided it was time to make his entrance and made as much noise as possible entering the clearing. Even then, the look of shock on Georgie's face made it clear that she was convinced that he had heard too much. Before she could say anything to him, the trees parted, and a young man staggered through into the glade. He spotted the three of them, and reached towards them.

"Stay right and tell me now. Have you been bit?" Daryl's tone seemed even more aggressive than usual and he was aiming his bow right between the man's eyes. The man stared at him, and opened his mouth to reply. But before he could, his knees gave way, and he crashed to the floor. Georgie lowered her bow, and walked to him. She placed her hand on his head, frowned, and looked up at Glenn.

"No fever, yet." She lifted his shirt and inspected his torso, then arms. "No bite marks either. He looks clean." She stood up. "Call the other men back, we'll take this man back to the complex. Rules are, men over scavenger hunts." Glenn nodded. Georgie put down her bow, and took the mans arm, hooking it over her neck. She looked at Daryl. "You gonna help?" It was a loaded question, and Glenn looked at the hick, wondering what he would do. Daryl glowered, and took the other arm. Glenn felt an inward surge of relief, and took Georgies bow. The young man groaned, and looked up at him. He had a youthful face-or it would have been, had it not been so sunken and hollow. His hair was brown, and looked like it had been stylishly long, but now it was matted and dull.

"You're going to be ok friend." Glenn tried to sound reassuring. "What's your name?" The man paused, and then spoke back in a whisper.

"Ben. My name's Ben."


	18. Interviews

**Billy**

"He says his name's Ben. He found refuge on the farm that Glenn found. But he didn't know how to look after the animals or grow any fresh food and once the canned food was gone, he started to starve. He was trying to forage when he said he heard voices. That's how he found you." Billy stood in front of Georgie and Daryl, tying to judge their reaction. Both their faces were expressionless and they looked him square in the face, showing no guilt-nothing that suggested that they'd been fighting as Ben said. But he needed to know if they had, and if so, what about. He didn't give two hoots about Daryl-he was bad tempered and had an attitude that meant that a lot of the inmates had already singled him out as someone who needed taking down a peg or two. But if Georgie was hiding something that could get her hurt, well then, he wanted to know. He leaned forward, making unblinking eye contact with Georgie.

"He said, he heard you two shouting. Glenn heard it too. Neither of them seems to be able to say what about. Is there anything you need to tell me?" Georgie looked him right back.

"Daryl saw a deer. He wanted to track it. I didn't. If we had had to wonder off for too long, it could have been taken as desertion. I told him he was selfish. We argued. That's probably what he heard." Billy leant back. He felt like Georgie wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he couldn't prove it. He turned to Daryl.

"Is that the truth Dixon? Or is Georgie sticking her neck out for you? I can't imagine why she would, for a waste of human skin like you. Not when she could get shot or worse for it." He hoped his words were evoking some sort of human emotion in the man. Daryl looked sideways at Georgie, who ignored him. Finally he spoke.

"Waste of good meat. Didn't see the point in going after what might not be there and giving up a hunk of venison."

Billy sighed. They seemed to have a story and were sticking to it. Glenn and Ben were being too vague to back up or contradict what was being said. He would have to hope, for Georgie's sake, that either they were telling the truth, or that no one else had heard them. He dismissed the pair of them, but before Daryl left, he barred the door.

"If I find out that you have done anything to put Georgie into a position that could endanger her or Adele even more in this hell hole, then I will make it my personal responsibility to have every miserable bone in your body broken."

"You threatening me?" Daryl squared up to Billy, looking ready to spit in his face. His arrogance infuriated Billy, and for a moment, he was back in a bar, taking care of some miserable punk who thought he could step up to fight him. He grabbed the front of Daryl's filthy shirt, and jammed his arm against the man's throat. He brought his face close to his and hissed into his face, lowering his voice so it was once again, the deep commanding growl that he used when he commanded his Angels.

"No, I'm telling you. You may not care about her, but I do. And so do plenty of people in this complex. Let me tell you something. Give you some free advice." He rammed his arm harder into Daryl's throat. "The Governor-he's bat shit crazy. He may seem to favour some people, but everyone here is just an expendable chess piece to him. He will use every piece of information he has on you, and use it against you. He uses Adele and Georgie's friendship against them. He's using Lori and Rick's love for each other against them. He is not a nice man. So, we work together, to keep each other safe. Which is what Georgie seems to be doing for you." He paused, watching this information sink into Daryl. "Now I can understand why you don't care about the people you came here with, hell, I'd have a problem with people who left my kin to die. But don't you EVER"-he banged Daryl's head against the frame-"EVER put my girls into a situation like that again. Or I will throw you to the people you have pissed off and I will not just look the other way, I'll drink whilst they beat you to a pulp not even walkers could feast off." He threw the man to the floor, and walked out, not bothering to look back at him as he lay gasping for air.

**Ben**

Ben wasn't sure how long he strayed in and out of consciousness. He knew he was in some sort of hospital. But it seemed like a hell. Monstrous faces swam above him, laughing, talking about throwing him to the walkers, calling him names he didn't really understand. He wondered if he would have been better off in the forest. The people who had taken him back seemed to have been fighting whilst they carried him in hushed voices. The girl had been pleading with the one not carrying him to just be vague with what he had heard, and she could fill in the blanks. He in return, had agreed eventually to just say he had heard the word desertion and something about hunting. Which was true-Ben had also heard then shouting about it. Which was what he had told the large man who had come to question him. He had spoken in a low commanding voice, his bearded face close to Bens. Ben knew that he wasn't satisfied with his answers, but he owed his life to the three people who had brought him to safety, and he felt the need to repay them in some way. The man didn't press him too hard for details, and Ben felt like he didn't want to know too much.

One day, Ben woke up to a very different scene. Sat at the side of his bed, was a blonde girl. Compared to the men he had seen previously, she looked like an angel. She smiled at him and leant forward.

"Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Ben would have liked to say something witty back to her. She was insanely pretty. Mind you, the last few women he had seen, not including the girl who had saved him, had been rotting, so it wasn't a fair comparison. All he could manage was a weak smile, and to gasp

"Water, please."

"Sure." She passed him a tin cup and he sat up to drink from it. As he gulped it down, he noticed that the girl from the forest was sat at the foot of his bed. She was sat in a chair, arms folded, one foot resting on the footboard. She seemed defensive and tense. He wondered if it was to do with the large man who had been to speak to him. He wanted to reassure her that he didn't think he had said anything that could get her into trouble, but before he could say anything, the blonde girl took the cup from his hands, and spoke again.

"My name's Adele. That's Georgie, she found you." The brunette at the end of the bed nodded grimly. Adele placed the cup on the floor and shifted forward. "I need to be honest. Where we are now, people need to have a purpose. If you don't have a purpose, you're not kept around." Ben started. He didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good. "You don't look like you can throw a punch, so you won't be a fighter. Is there anything you can think of that you can do, that might be useful, that we could use?" She looked at him, almost pleadingly. Ben was slightly stunned at the question, and even more at the situation. He struggled for a moment to collect his thoughts and eventually stammered out

"I was taking a year out. I was training to, to be a doctor." Georgie looked disbelieving. "It's true. I was about to be in my last year of residency, but I took the time out to travel. I was trapped down here when the outbreak came." Adele looked at him searchingly. She leaned back.

"Ok. We'll believe you for now. If you're lying to us, it's not our fault; it'll be on your head alone. You'll be stationed up here. It's mostly patch work you'll be doing. We have a pregnant woman here too, so you'll need to check on her from time to time-yes, you will." She raised a hand to silence his protests that he knew little of maternity care. "If you value your life, you'll do it." She stood up. Georgie followed suit. "Get out of bed. You start now." She walked out of the room, but before Georgie could leave, Ben found his wits and called out to her

"I told that man about the hunting. That's all I said." She paused at the door, and turned her head slightly. He continued. "You and your friend's will be ok." Without turning anymore, she spoke softly.

"Glenn is a friend. Don't risk yourself anymore for Daryl. He wouldn't stick his neck out for you, DOCTOR." And with that, she strode out of the room.


	19. Debts

**Daryl**

Daryl heaved himself out of his bed and walked to the open door of his cell. Even with the door open, he still felt like a bear in the zoo. He had hated the zoo, even as a kid. He remembered going there with his dad and his brothers, and watching the lions and tigers pacing around their cages. He'd felt sorry for them, big animals caught in tiny cages, wishing for open spaces. He knew how they felt. He'd hated school, hated being indoors. His best memories were being outside with his dad, hunting and learning to hunt.

He rubbed his neck. Even a few weeks later it still made it hard for him to sleep-the big Hell's Angel had really got him good. And not just round the neck. What he had said about Georgie taking a risk for him had stuck in his head. He had known it to be true at the time, but it had taken Billy's forceful explanation for him to actually think about it properly. He wasn't ashamed of wanting to leave. Like he had said to Georgie, he owed Rick and his people nothing. But what Georgie had said, about the kids, that had made him think.

He sighed and paced the cell, back from the window, to the door and back again, feeling more and more like the bears in the zoo. He didn't like the feeling that he was somehow in Georgie's debt, that he owed her one. She could call it up any time she wanted, and he didn't want anyone having that power over him. He stood at the door again, and stared out.

"Daryl, go outside and irritate someone else." The China mans voice came from the bunks. Daryl glared at the bunk. Since when had the China man decided he had the guts to snap at him. Since he had overheard him and Georgie talking, that's when. Another person who had something hanging over his head. He grunted, and set off down the prison corridor in the semi dark. He needed somewhere to clear his head. He went through the doors at the end of the corridor, and up the stairs that took him up to the tower where the look outs were stationed.

As he walked, he came to a conclusion. He needed to get out of this debt. He was going to look out for Georgie, and if she looked like she was gonna get in trouble, step in. There was one man, Joe, who looked at her the way sharks look at the people staring at them through the glass. Like she was a meal he was close to, but couldn't quite sink his teeth into. He had a feeling he was behind all her scars. Daryl knew men like Joe. Hell, Merle had been a man like Joe. They could wait forever for an opportunity. Well, so could Daryl. And when Joe went to take his opportunity, Daryl could take his.

When he got to the top, he saw Dale standing there. He almost turned to leave, but Dale spoke.

"Don't often see you up here Daryl. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing's troubling me old man," Daryl almost snarled the words. "Can't a man come to enjoy the view?"

"Enjoy the view?" Dale smiled wryly. "What particular part of the view are you looking at Daryl? The desert? The trees? Or the walkers?" He pointed at the distant moving shapes. Daryl turned and stared. There were four, maybe five of them. They were too far away to be a problem, but from their aimless movements, it was obvious what they were.

"What the hell...What's goin' on, why are there so many?" He turned to look at Dale, confused for a moment.

"I don't know." Dale frowned and turned to look back at the walkers. "Over the last few weeks, there have been more and more. No more than around ten at once, and they don't seem to notice the prison...I mean they never come close anyway. I've reported it, but the Governor doesn't seem to feel the need to do anything."

Daryl leant on the rail of the tower. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen soon. And he always trusted his gut instinct.

**Adele**

Adele stretched. It wasn't often that she had a moment to herself-even rarer that that moment was outside in the yard in the sun. It made her think for a moment of her native Australia, and made her forget about the hell she was in now. She sat onto her elbows and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of heat on her face. But even then, she didn't feel entirely at ease. Hard to relax when you knew scumbags like Ryan were waiting for any opportunity. She sighed and sat upright and looked around. There was still so much to do. Carol had been out of the infirmary for a few months now, and had managed to make a marked improvement in her fighting. The Governor had insisted that she and Georgie take on her training, as well as teaching Carl and Sophie how to shoot, much to their parent's disgust. A couple of unruly prisoners needed beating into shape. T-Dog and Tyrese needed training in tag team zombie combat. Both men were the same size and build, and had a good rapport. They were both excellent fighters and Adele saw the potential for them to be a good fighting team. But they both needed 'fine tuning'.

"Adele!" Adele turned around and saw Lori waddling over to her. She immediately cursed herself for thinking of her as 'waddling'. But then again, she was. She was huge at 8 months pregnant-Adele was convinced that there were at least three babies in there. She smiled to herself-she was glad that only Georgie knew that she thought this type of thing. It wasn't malicious, but she had an odd sense of humour, that Georgie shared. Although living in the prison had robbed Georgie of some of her ability to find the humour in silly things. Adele was worried about her. She put the thought out of her mind as Lori reached her. She made to sit down, but Adele jumped up instead, to save Lori the trouble of having to get up again. She wasn't that mean.

"I've been looking for you." Lori almost instinctively put her hand on her belly. "The Governor is asking for you. He wants to know how Carl and Sophie are getting on. You know, with their lessons." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Adele studied Lori. The Governor had had Lori moved to a cell close to him, away from the other inmates. In theory, it was safer there. He had been giving her extra food as well, telling Adele and Georgie (who as soon as she found out Adele was sharing her food, had done the same, insisting that Adele made her look bad) in an almost fatherly way that he didn't want them to go without, but of course Lori must get extra. As a result, Lori was convinced that the Governor was a guardian angel, and that everything he did was for the good of the people in the complex. She seemed to have conveniently forgotten the battles when they arrived. Adele was about to reply, when the serene look on Lori's face disappeared, replaced by a look of shock, then panic. She grabbed onto Adele's arm and gasped. Adele panicked.

"What's wrong? Lori, is it the baby? Do you need me to get Rick? Ben?"

"It's coming. The baby's coming! Oh god..." Lori screamed out the last two words, and dug her nails further into Adele's arm.

"What-it can't be! Are you sure?"

"I did this seven years ago, I'm pretty dam sure. Do something, please God!"

"What should I do, I've never done this before!" Adele's panic started to cloud her judgement, and she quickly shook it off. Thinking clearly, she decided that the first thing to do, was to get Lori inside and find someone to get Ben. He was about to deliver his first baby. Hauling Lori's arm around her neck, she manoeuvred a groaning and cursing Lori into the prison.


	20. Birth

**Carlos**

Carlos knelt at the front of the prisons chapel. He twisted the chain of his crucifix around his hand, and murmured the prayer that he offered every day:

_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum.  
>Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus.<br>Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
>nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen<em>_._

He crossed himself and kissed his crucifix. Amongst all the chaos, the hell he lived in now, his faith still leant him comfort. He wished he could give that to his friends in the compound, but he could understand why they were sceptical. Besides, the last thing anyone needed in this day and age was a zealot preaching doomsday and the end of the world. He opened his eyes and looked up. Even with the bars across the windows, he felt tranquil and calm. He sighed, and rubbed his tattooed hand across his neck. Slowly, he moved to the door, contemplating his life.

Growing up in Ciudad Juarez had almost fated him to become a gang member. He remembered the violence of his childhood, watching the armed forces of Mexico try to take back control of the city, the legends of various gangs in the area. As soon as he had been old enough, he had rejected the honest living of a farmer's son, and joined up. Only the most notorious gang would do- La Eme. He had revealed in the drugs, the violence, the killing, moving swiftly up the ranks. There was only one thing he couldn't bring himself to do. Rape and violence against women. His mother and father had had very different ways of raising children, but the one thing they both agreed on, was that a man was the protector and keeper of a woman. A real man should never raise his hand to his wife-or any woman. Any man that did was a coward. Carlos had kept this one moral code. He even acted against those who broke it on occasion, earning himself a nickname-the Protector of women. But this was one redeeming feature against a life of sin.

One day, he had hidden from the guard in the local monastery. He had sat on a pew to catch his breath, and as he rested, a monk had come in. Instantly, Carlos had been on guard, waiting for the monk to ask him to leave, or demand an explanation. But the monk had simply smiled, and starred to pray-or chant-in Latin.

Carlos had often scoffed at the idea of epiphanies, that one moment could change the course of one's life, but as he listened to the monk, he started to think about his life. He reflected over everything he had ever done, and the people that he had hurt and killed. He realised, that he only got a dull rush from it, not happiness. The only time that violence had ever made him feel happy, was when he had helped someone. Sitting there, he felt an overwhelming sense of peace and purpose. As the monk got up to leave, he knew what he wanted to do.

When the infection hit, Carlos was about to take his vows. The monks decided that their duty was to the sick. Day after day, the bitten came to the monastery to find peace and die. When they died, Carlos punctured the brain so that they could rest. When he confessed his worries about this work to the Abbot, how it was too close to his previous life, the Abbot explained that this was different, that they were ensuring that the departed's immortal souls were released to heaven with minimal corruption-that the Lord would not condemn Carlos.

Eventually, one by one, all the monks were attacked or bitten, and the city came closer and closer to Hell than it had ever been. Carlos decided to travel north, to see if there were other survivors. So he took the monastery car, and drove. When his car ran out of gas, he walked. He had no idea how long he walked for, but eventually he had come across the complex. Tired of wondering and dealing with walkers, he had accepted the shelter offered there. The violence and anger he saw there angered him, but he knew that his presence there meant that many of the women were safer. He had proved himself to be a fighter early on, and his luck when confronting walkers and roaming bandits that threatened the prison meant that many of the prisoners truly believed that God was on his side and so they left him alone. But he couldn't help but feel he wasn't carrying out his true purpose.

As he laid his hand on the door, he heard a woman's voice, crying and moaning. He looked into the corridor and saw Lori, supported by Adele. As soon as she saw him, Adele cried out

"Carlos, go, get Ben. She's in labour!" Carlos looked at Loris face-she was in intense pain. He took Lori's other arm, and supported her.

"Adele, you go. I can support her better than you, and you can run faster." Adele started to protest, but Lori shrieked as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Adele just GO! Get Ben, Get Rick, PLEASE" Without a backward glance, Adele turned on her heel and ran, almost knocking over Georgie and T-Dog as they came around the corner.

"What's going on?" Georgie looked confused as Adele sprinted away. T-Dog looked just as confused, and then panicked as he realised what was happening.

"Aw HELL NO. I'll go find Rick." He turned to leave, but Georgie grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Lori. Carlos saw that determined look in her eye, the look that said that she would see whatever it was she was about to encounter through to the end.

"You will help. You will man up and help." She almost threw him at Carlos. "What do you want us to do?" Carlos considered for a second, and then spoke in his most composed voice, hoping to calm Lori, who was quickly becoming hysterical at the thought of giving birth with no pain killers.

"T-Dog, take Lori's other arm. Let's take her into the chapel, away from prying eyes." He nodded behind them, where curious inmates were coming out of their cell to see what the commotion was. "Georgie, hold Lori's hand." Georgie did as she was told, and started to gently talk to Lori, in an attempt to calm her. T-Dog and Carlos manoeuvred Lori into the chapel and gently sat her down on a pew. Georgie carried on talking to Lori.

"Ok hun, deep breathes. Breathe through it. Ben'll be here soon, Just keep breathing."

"STOP FUCKING TELLING ME TO BREATH!" Lori cursed at Georgie, who, to her credit didn't even blink. Instead, she started to gently stroke Lori's forehead. Lori carried on breathing, and suddenly turned to Carlos. A new panic seemed to have taken hold of her, and she grasped Carlos' hand.

"What if something goes wrong?" Carlos leant forward, excluding T-Dog and Georgie from the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no medicine. Ben's never delivered a baby before . What if something happens. What if my baby doesn't make it. What'll happen to it Carlos? Where will it go?"

Carlos was confused. Then he realised what she meant.

"He or she will be fine. Your baby will find comfort in the afterlife-God will take care of it" Lori shook her head, tears sprang to her eyes.

"No it won't. It'll go to purgatory. Isn't that what happens to un-christened babies?" She pulled him closer to her. "Carlos, you have to baptise my baby. As soon as it's born. I don't want it to be stuck in Limbo."

"Lori, I'm not a priest, I can't..."

"But you're the closest thing we have. I think God will make an exception. Promise me Carlos. Please." Carlos looked at Lori. He kissed her hand that held on so tightly to his.

"I promise. I think your right. God doesn't stand on ceremony." As he uttered these words, the door flew open. Ben ran in, Adele close on his heels.

"We couldn't find Rick. I think he's out hunting with Tyrese and Daryl." Adele rushed to Lori's side. Ben hung back, slightly shocked. Carlos took charge of the situation.

"T-Dog, you and I should leave. This is business for women and doctors-no other man should be present but the husband." T-Dog almost ran out of the room, but as Carlos got up, Lori grabbed at his arm.

"No, you have to stay. You promised." Carlos paused, and then sat down again. Georgie and Adele each took a hand, and Ben nervously approached Lori.

The next eight hours passed in a blur. Carlos had never witnessed the miracle of birth, and he found himself grateful. Ben could do little to help, apart from attempt to check on the baby's heartbeat through Lori's stomach. Lori swung between anger and exhaustion as contractions came and went. Suddenly, she sat up straight. Without saying a word, her face took on a determination Carlos had never seen in anyone before. Almost instinctively, Carlos saw her start to push. Ben sprang into action, talking her through it, telling her as the baby appeared.

Without warning, a baby's cry rang through the air, and Ben was holding an infant in his arms. In an instant, Lori's whole body language changed. She did not, as Carlos had seen on countless cheap TV shows, collapse back against the pew, fatigued. Her face became almost hungry and she reached out possessively for her baby.

"It's a little girl." Ben took out his penknife, and cut the umbilical cord. Carlos took off his shirt, and wrapped the small baby up in it. Before he could pass her to Lori, Lori dropped her arms. She looked at Carlos, and he remembered his promise. He stood up straight, and with one hand, took off his crucifix, hanging it over the screaming baby's head.

"What are you going to call her?" Lori's eyes were fixed on the baby. Her hair clung to her forehead, and her eyes were bright.

"Judith. Judith Grimes."

Moving his hand above Judith's forehead in the sign of the cross, Carlos blessed the child.

"Judith Grimes, I baptise you in the name of the father, son and the holy spirit. Amen"


	21. Revelations

**Georgie**

Georgie dangled her legs through the railing. The Governor had declared a celebration for Judith's birth, and the prisoners had been treated to days off training, and he had even opened up the stock room where the beer was and allowed everyone a drink. Everyone was happy and relaxed. T-Dog had even made up a batch of Caribbean chicken for the group. Even Daryl had had to admit that it was amazing. But Georgie had an ominous feeling that something awful was going to happen. She wasn't the only one. She and Adele had discussed it in whispers in their cell, not sure what the Governor was really up to. Everyone else was now convinced that he was not as evil as Georgie and Adele said, claiming that he had a heart and was capable of humanity. Georgie unconsciously placed her hand on a particularly angry scar on her stomach and shivered. She heard movement next to her, and someone sat down. She knew it wasn't Adele. She was up in the infirmary talking to Ben. Ever since the birth, Adele had not been able to stop talking about Ben and how amazing he had been. Georgie knew Adele was smitten-as far as she was concerned, Ben had been useless. All he had done as far as she was concerned was catch Judith. But if Adele liked him, she liked him. God knows she needed something to cheer her up.

She turned to look at her companion expecting T-Dog or Glenn. When she saw Daryl, she inwardly raised an eyebrow. Recently, Daryl had been hanging around her a lot. Not enough to be creepy, but enough for her to have noticed. He seemed to mainly be there when she had to deal with Joe. She wasn't sure what his deal was, but he wasn't bothering her. They sat in silence for a moment. That was the nice thing about Daryl-possibly the only nice thing. She could be sat next to him in silence for the whole day, and not feel the need to talk to him. She hadn't totally forgiven him for his attempted betrayal of the group, but she could understand his desperation to leave. She had no intention of staying in the complex either, but neither did she have any plans to leave anyone behind.

Both of them kept their gaze forward, neither speaking for a while. Finally, Georgie turned to Daryl. There was something that she wanted to know. Everyone had been to see Judith-inmates, the Governor, all the ladies in the kitchen. They had all held her, cooed over her, and generally made a fuss. Even Billy had held the baby in his arms. If Georgie hadn't known him better, she would have sworn that she saw a tear in his eye. Daryl was the only one who had refused to hold her. At first, Georgie had assumed it was just him being a jerk. But that morning, she had seen him looking in Lori's cell at Judith. Both of them had been sleeping, and Daryl had been looking at Judith with a look so incredibly sad that Georgie had stared. She desperately wanted to know what his deal was.

"Why don't you want to hold Judith? Don't you like babies?" Georgie wondered if she would even get an answer. A muscle worked in Daryl's jaw. For a moment, she thought he was going to get up and walk away. Instead, he looked down at his (filthy) nails and started to mumble something. "You know what, it doesn't matter." She felt guilty for asking-he obviously wasn't the sort of man who did emotions. She started to over enthusiastically swing her feet, and made a show of looking around her-anywhere but Daryl.

"I don't hate babies." Daryl found his voice. There was no hint of any emotion, his voice was just the same as it always was. She didn't look at him, not sure if she wanted to see how his face looked. "It jus' reminded me of my little brothers an sisters."

"Really?" Despite how uncomfortable she felt, Georgie was curious. No one knew anything about Daryl, other than he had an older brother, the infamous Merle. She wondered what she was about to find out. "How many do you have?"

"None now. 'Cept Merle. They're all dead. Walkers got 'em. I tried to stop em, but I couldn't." He paused as if he was choosing his words carefully. "I use to have a younger brother an two little sisters. An a bigger sister. I'm the third. Me an Susan use ta look afta' the little ones. Help Ma out when my Dad was doing a late shift. Merle didn't do much. He was always out, gettin' into trouble." Georgie listened carefully, almost motionless. She had always supposed Daryl to have some tragic back story of abuse and drugs, something clichéd and romantic, to explain his attitude. She realised that the truth was probably a lot sadder.

"When the Walkers bit Beth, I shoulda put her down, like the radio said. Ma wouldn't let us. When she turned, she killed everyone. Merle pulled me out of the house. The last thing I saw was Ma hugging Beth, an Beth..." His voice trailed off. Georgie felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him somehow, but she felt like any physical contact now would result in a black eye. She didn't want to look at him, but she could see him still intensely studying his nails out the corner of her eye. Finally he spoke again, his voice still composed. "I jus wish that wasn't the last memory I have of her." He turned his head slightly to look at her. "I hate Merle. Me an him fought ev'y day of my life. But he's the only family I got left now." Georgie nodded. She understood Daryl now, his bitterness and anger. She also understood his single mindedness in killing anyone that had been bitten. "If this was a movie," she thought, "I'd say something cool and profound now, and we'd have a connection". But before she could think of anything, a scream ripped through the air. The both of them started. Georgie felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

"That was Lori," she stared at Daryl, and was struck by a terrible thought. "Judith!" She pulled her legs out of the railings and scrambled to her feet. She bolted towards Lori's cell, Daryl close behind her.


	22. The Beginning of the Storm

_I think I need to put this in-disclaimer! I do not own the walking dead in anyway. I'm just obsessed!_

**Daryl**

Daryl followed Georgie as fast as he could. Fast as he knew he was, Georgie seemed to move faster than a hare in March. He had no idea why he had just told Georgie anything about his past, why he had relived it. He cursed himself-now she had more on him, more to blackmail him with. What did she think of him-did she judge him for leaving his family, for not being strong enough to kill one sibling to save the rest? He stopped with a start. More importantly, why did he care what she thought of him? He shook himself and carried on running.

When he reached Loris cell, Georgie and Adele had a sobbing Lori in their arms. Rick was being restrained by Billy and T-Dog, shouting things he couldn't understand. Daryl looked to the makeshift cot where Judith was-or where she should have been.

"What happened? Where's the baby?" He asked the question to no one in particular. It was T-Dog who answered.

"The Governor took her. He said, she was payment for allowing Lori to live." Daryl stared at T-Dog. Before the sentence could sink in, Georgie and Adele stormed past him.

"Don't do anything stupid Adele!" Billy went to follow them, but realised that Rick would not be held by T-Dog alone. He looked at Daryl. "Well, follow them. Make sure they don't get themselves killed." Daryl hesitated, and then walked away. He had no idea where the girls would have gone and he couldn't see them. He glanced back to the cell. He was still wary of Billy, but he strangely respected him too. He reminded him of his father, same sense of morals, and the same way of disciplining. He didn't want to go back without the girls. He tried to think logically-where would the Governor's office be. He figured it might be near the top of the tower, so he went up the first flight of stairs he found. However, it was not the Governor he found, but the infirmary, with the new doctor. He started when the door flew open and stared at Daryl. Daryl smirked. He really didn't think much of Ben, as he was apparently known. The man looked like he would be knocked out by a punch from Carol, let alone an actual fighter. Georgie had mentioned in passing that Adele was keen on him. Daryl couldn't quite wrap his head around that. Adele was a fighter, a survivor, everything that was required to live in this world. Ben had been dragged out the woods, semi conscious despite having lived on a farm. Now that he wasn't half starved, he looked young, inexperienced, like a puppy that would fall over it's own feet. Ben was still staring at him, in kind of the same way that deer stared at him before he let his arrow fly. "Pathetic" he thought.

"Are you looking for someone?" Bens voice broke through his train of thought.

"Yea. You know where the Governor's office is?"

"Yeah. It's just up the next flight of stairs. Why? What's happened?" Daryl turned to the door.

"Georgie and Adele rushed off to give the Governor hell. Gotta make sure he don't kill 'em." Before he had left the room, he heard rapid footsteps behind him.

"Adele's in trouble?" Ben was behind him, his face instantly troubled. "What sort of trouble?"

"Why, you gonna help, runt?" Daryl cold barely hide his contempt. He didn't wait for a response, just walked down the stairs. To his annoyance, he heard Ben following him. "Great, fat lot of help you'll be." He stopped and put his hand out. He could hear shouting-male voices mostly, but one of the voices was female, angry, and familiar. He listened carefully, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. Somewhere from below him he thought. He raced down the stairs, ignoring Ben's pleas for him to wait. Reaching the bottom, he turned left, towards the noise. He reached a door that was slightly ajar, where the noise was coming from. The male voices were louder now, and he realised that he could hear the sounds of kicks and punches making contact with someone. Without thinking, he threw the door open.

Georgie and Adele were on the floor, both huddled into the fetal position. Five or six men surrounded them kicking and punching. One man, a blonde who looked as if he had been made out of sour dough, so podgy was his complexion, had lifted his foot above Georgie's body and was about to bring it crashing down.

Daryl saw red. He launched himself at the fat man, knocking him to the floor. He rolled the man over and started to pummel his face.

"YA SON OF A BITCH!" He was almost screaming at him, losing control. "SIX MEN AGAINST TWO WOMEN!" He could feel the mans face crunching under his fists. "REAL BRAVE YOU ARE!" Suddenly, two men dragged him off. But the adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He wrenched his arm out of one mans grip, and socked him in the gut. As the man doubled over, a strangled cry ran through the air, and he was aware of Ben leaping onto the mans back. He turned his attention to the man still grasping his arm, who abruptly looked less confident. Daryl's fists seemed to work independently of his brain. He couldn't stop them crashing into the man's body, anywhere he could reach. He didn't want to anyway. The man deserved it. Daryl had only seen his daddy angry once. His aunt had come to their house, bloodied and weeping. Her no good husband had been beating her for over ten years, and she had finally had enough. His father had listened to her calmly and quietly, but even listening from the kitchen door, a 13 year old Daryl and 15 year old Susan had felt the anger radiating from him. When he had gotten up and left the house, Susan had turned to her brother, fear etched into her face and said:

"I never sin Daddy mad like that before." Two hours later, their father had come back home. His checked shirt was missing, and his knuckles were bruised and swollen. Without saying a word, his father had taught Daryl that fights should be fair, and a man shouldn't hit a woman. He suddenly felt two more arms grab him, and voices shouting at him to stop, stop Daryl stop. He whirled around ready to attack and stopped dead. T-Dog was staring at him, a mixture of admiration and fear all over his face. But it wasn't him that Daryl stared at.

Georgie's face was the biggest mess he'd ever seen. Blood covered it, bruises and cuts everywhere. Blood even seemed to be seeping out of her hair. The one hand that wasn't clutched on his arm was held close to her body, and her ring finger and little finger were bent in an odd way. She was breathing through his mouth, and he could see her canine tooth was chipped. Her breath was ragged and she was taking shallow breaths. He was willing to bet that she had cracked a rib or two. She seemed to be using his arm to support herself. T-Dog and Billy stood near him. Billy had the first man that Daryl had attacked by his throat and was almost growling in his face. Ben and Adele were no where to be seen. T-Dog looked to his left and seemed to take Georgie in for the first time.

"Why the hell are you not in the infirmary woman, Joe damn near killed you. Your fingers are broken." Georgie looked like she wanted to answer, but she didn't seem able to collect her thoughts. Daryl noticed a red ring around her neck, where she had been choked, and his hands itched. T-Dog released Daryl and grabbed Georgie around her waist. She gasped out in pain, and tried to push him away. T-Dog looked helplessly at Daryl.

"Daryl, take her to the infirmary, take her now." Daryl didn't hear him. He was contemplating the slowest, most painful way to kill each of the sorry shit-for-brain dickheads that had started on Georgie and Adele.

"DARYL" T-Dog grabbed him by the shoulder. "You need to not be here. Take her to Ben. He's already with Adele. Get her fixed up." Still seething with rage, Daryl roughly grabbed Georgie a little higher than T-Dog had. Again, she gasped and tried to wiggle from him, so he simply scooped her up.

"This isn't a Disney film Daryl," Georgie gasped, "I can get there myself."

"Shut up," Daryl snapped at her. "You go runnin' off ta shoot ya mouth off and you almost got yaself killed. So jus' shut up and stop tryin' to be hard all the time. Admit when ya need help." Georgie looked up at him-probably trying to glare through her blackened eyes.

"Take your own advice hick." Daryl had to resist the urge to drop her on the floor there and then. He carried her to the infirmary in silence. Once there, he unceremoniously dumped her onto the closest bed he could find. Ben was attending to Adele, who looked to be as bad as Georgie. He went to leave, but then thought better of it. He sat down next to Georgie, who was curled up cradling her hand.

"Lemmie see it. It might just be dislocated." He reached for her hand, and she hissed at him, like an injured animal. Fed up of trying to be nice, he simply grabbed her hand and pulled it to him. Ignoring her protests, he examined her fingers. One was broken, but the little one was simply dislocated. He gave it a quick practised jerk, and it popped back in. Georgie screamed in pain, and pulled her hand from his.

"You can go now. I've had enough of your help." She spat out the last word and rolled away from him. Daryl looked up at Ben. He was still fussing over Adele.

"Looks like he's as keen on her as she is on him." He rose to leave, but leaned over Georgie to whisper in her ear. "We're even now. I paid you back for stickin' up for me in the forest." He turned to walk out the door, but before he left, he heard Georgie's voice, croaky and confused.

"What do you mean, paid me back. You don't owe me anything." He looked at her face. She genuinely looked puzzled. He approached the bed again.

"In the forest. You didn't tell Billy what I said. So I owed you one. Well, I stopped you losing all ya teeth. I say we're equal."

Georgie struggled to sit up. Finally, Ben noticed her and started to collect cloth and water. Seeing Daryls face, he wisely backed away. Georgie stared at Daryl.

"You actually think I only stuck up for you so I'd have one on you?" She looked insulted. "You're wrong. I did it because...we're on the same side. We need to stick together. No matter how stupid you are, we're still...family I guess. Lori's mum. Rick's Dad. And you're that drunk angry Uncle that shows up now and then, that no-one's sure if they like or not." She gazed at him for a while. "So, you didn't come to help me for any other reason than you though you owed me one." She lay back down on the bed. "Well then. Consider yourself released from your 'debt' Daryl." She rolled onto her side again, and Daryl noticed the start of an angry bruise spreading across her back. He knew when he was being dismissed, and he left the room. As he walked down the stairs, he found himself wondering what she meant by not being sure if people liked him or not.


	23. Horror

_Just so you all know, I base my story ideas on the events in the comics, with the characters from the TV series. I really like this story line in the comics, but once I'm done with this, I'll try to think of an original one. _

**T-Dog**

In T-Dog's old life, before the dead had started to walk, it had been a standing joke in his family that he was a gentle giant. Despite being the biggest and tallest in his whole family, he was the least likely to enter confrontation and the first one to try to calm a situation. He was a great believer in the idea that violence could solve nothing. So when Daryl had carried Georgie out of the small side room, he was totally unprepared for his reaction. As soon as Daryl had left the room, he whirled around and all but lifted the man that Daryl had beaten first off the floor and against the wall. The man cringed as T-Dog pushed his face as close as he could and eyeballed the man. He didn't quite trust himself to speak, so he contented himself with trying to squeeze the life out him. The man spluttered and gasped through his ruined face, and T-Dog found himself wishing he'd let Daryl carry on and taken care of one of the other cowards instead. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him start, and he abruptly let go of the man. He turned slowly to stare into Billy's face. The former Hell's Angel started, and almost took a step back from him.

"We need to see the Governor. Apparently this was on HIS orders." Billy's voice betrayed his disbelief.

"The Governor ordered them to kill Adele and Georgie." T-Dog was shocked at the fury in his voice. He wondered if it showed on his face, and that was why Billy had started. Trying to calm himself, he spoke again. "I thought they were his favourites? Why would he order this?"

"No." Billy, spoke quickly. "He wanted them to be taught some respect. This bastard"-here he jerked his head towards the man T-Dog had had against the wall-"just likes to beat women." He made as if to go towards him, and the man whimpered, and threw his hands over his head. "Not so keen on fair fights though. None of these 'men' are." He turned, and walked out the room, T-Dog close behind. They walked up the stairs in silence. T-Dog could sense the anger almost radiating off him-and could feel an unfamiliar anger simmering in his gut too. As they walked past the door to the infirmary, Daryl walked out, looking deep in thought. When he saw Billy and T-Dog, he made to walk to them, but T-Dog shook his head.

"Either go to the infirmary or go to your cell Daryl. You can't come with us in the state you're in. You still have blood on your hands for God's sake." Daryl glanced down at his swollen, blood encrusted knuckles as if he was registering them for the first time. He nodded in agreement and looked T-Dog dead in the eye.

"Make sure ya give him hell T-Dog. Kill the bastard if ya have to." He made his way to his cell, whipping his hands down his trousers. T-Dog and Billy made their way to the door of the Governors private quarters. T-Dog had never been to this area before, and had the impression that it was a place to avoid at all costs. Billy banged three times on the door. The low raspy voice of the Governor answered. Before they entered, Billy turned to T-Dog.

"Whatever you do T-Dog, keep your voice level and stay respectful. No matter how much you want to attack him, ignore Daryl. You've seen what he did to Georgie and Adele. He doesn't like you even half as much as them. Another thing. Do not show any fear." T-Dog nodded. He took a few deep breaths and Billy pushed the door open.

The room was very bare-it looked like it may have belonged to the head warden. A desk sat in the middle of the room, bare aside from a set of immaculately clean knives. The walls were bare; although a pile of picture frames were stacked up in the corner. In the left wall, a door was shut, with a key poking out the lock. For some reason, this unnerved T-Dog, and he shifted away from it slightly. Against the right wall, a sofa was pushed, with a neatly folded blanket and pillow. Next to it was an orange crate. The Governor was knelt over it, his hand stroking something inside it. T-Dog knew instinctively that it was Judith.

At first, the Governor seemed to ignore T-Dog and Billy. His face looked peaceful and content, as if he was tending to his own child, rather than a kidnapped one. Finally, he looked up at the pair of them.

"Is something wrong Billy? You look wound up." He motioned towards a chair in front of the desk and moved himself around to the back. Billy sat himself in the seat. T-Dog positioned himself behind Billy, feeling somewhat like a bodyguard.

"A few things are upsetting me, yes." T-Dog had to admire Billy. His voice betrayed no anger, no emotion. He was sat in the chair as if he was conversing with a business partner, rather than someone who T-Dog was beginning to regard as borderline insane. "I'll start from the top."

"Best place to start I find." The Governor leant back in his chair, resting his hand on the desk. He looked at Billy indulgently, like a father waiting for a young child to air their grievances. T-Dog felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. As Billy recounted the events of the past thirty or so minutes, the Governor listened attentively, occasionally nodding. His face betrayed no sign of emotion, even when Billy recounted in detail the state of Adele and Georgie when they had found them. T-Dog's insides turned to ice as he studied the man's face, looking for any sign of humanity, and he struggled to heed Billy's advice. Finally, Billy finished and the Governor sat himself straight shaking his head.

"A sorry business about Adele and Georgie. My intent was just to show them that their tone was simply inappropriate when they came to see me." He sighed, and looked Billy in the eye, his face the picture of concern and sincerity. "Believe me, Joe and Ryan will be disciplined. Perhaps by this Daryl man. And yourself good sir." He addressed this last sentence to T-Dog, who started. He really didn't want to speak directly to this man. He had never seen eyes so empty of warmth. T-Dog found himself wanting to turn and run out the door. He had the uncomfortable feeling that the Governor could read his thoughts. The Governor smiled, in a reptilian way, and continued to address him.

"You, Daryl, Adele and Georgie, you get along well don't you?" T-Dog almost looked at Billy, but caught himself. Show no fear. Show that you're a man. He had no answer for the Governor, so he shrugged.

"Of course you do. I see you together quite frequently. An odd mixing I must say. The Fighter from Down Under, the English Rose, the Black man, and the racist hick whose brother he condemned. I find it incredibly intriguing. But what a team you could make. Your loyalty to each other, it's touching, it's inspiring, the sort of thing you find in war movies. It's almost as strong as Adele and Georgie's loyalty." He leaned forward, almost inviting confidence. "Don't you want to avenge your young friend? You and Daryl? Wouldn't you like to feel the life of that man seep out of his body through your fingers? To know you've made Georgie and Adele's life that bit safer?" T-Dog almost nodded. That was what he wanted. He wanted to kill those men, slowly, painfully, enjoying the moment. He wanted it so much it scared him. Then he remembered his mothers words-giving pain, doesn't take pain. He shifted from foot to foot. Like a bolt from the blue, he absorbed what the Governor had said. How could he know everything he had just said-that he and Daryl were now almost friendly, despite what he had done to Merle. How could he know what had happened to Merle? And the three of them going around together-it was true. People had started to jokingly call them the fearsome foursome. His alarm must have shown on his face, as the Governor laughed mockingly and leant back in his chair.

"You don't think Glenn is my only set of eyes here. Besides, his sense of loyalty to you all stops him being honest. No, I have many eyes and ears. How else would I know that Ben is not a doctor at all-not a medical one anyway. Adele is protecting him very loyally I must say. And finding out Andrea is sweet on Dale has made keeping two potential loose cannons controlled VERY simple. And as for Georgie and Daryl...well that will be useful for a long while yet." T-Dog felt like all his insides had not just liquefied, but had evaporated. It was obvious that they had all underestimated the Governor. They had all assumed that the inmates at the complex were simply loyal to the Governor-how wrong could they have been. Worst still, T-Dog realised he wasn't the only one to be shocked by the extent of the Governors knowledge. Billy's face had entirely drained of blood. Seeing the usually calm and collected Hells Angel so shaken made T-Dog want to give up all together. But the Governor hadn't finished.

"You want to know why I took the baby Billy?" Billy nodded dumbly. "I'll tell you. Those people that you came with T-Dog. Only three of you are strong enough to survive in this world. The rest of them are weak. Pathetic and weak. Maybe not in body, but their minds," here he placed his fingers to his head, "their minds are not ready to do what needs to be done. A baby needs someone who can truly protect it. A child needs to be taught to cope. So I let the girls take those children. And I took that baby." T-Dog stared. The Governor sounded like he truly believed in what he was saying, as if he believed he was doing the right thing. He was becoming more and more agitated, more and more animated. T-Dog was now convinced of the Governors insanity. But the worst was yet to come.

"I see you looking at me, wondering how I can know I'm able to make these decisions." The Governor had stood now, pacing agitatedly across the room. He spun around, and stared at the door. T-Dog felt a shiver of panic slither down his spine.

"Please God," he thought, "please don't open that door. Whatever's behind it, let it stay there."

"T-Dog." The Governor's voice was calm again. "Go to the door and open it wide. Don't worry, nothing behind it can harm you."

As if in a dream, T-Dog walked to the door. He hoped against hope that the Governor would change his mind and tell him not to bother, but he knew he wouldn't. Like a bad dream, where ones legs take you towards the danger, no matter how much your brain tells them not to, he reached out and turned the key. He pulled the heavy door open, and stared into a scene straight from Hell.

The room stank of death and decay. Blood was sprayed on the walls, human remains were littered everywhere. T-Dog coughed, and felt vomit rise to his mouth. Before he could stop himself, he threw up on the office floor, hearing a cruel laugh from the Governor behind him. As the Governors laugh subsided, another, worse noise rose from inside the small room. T-Dog looked in front of him, and yelled in horror.

Chained to the wall, was a young woman, maybe the same age as Adele. But her face was grey and withered, patches of muscle and bone protruding through scars. Her hands reached hungrily for T-Dog, and he could see the tips of her fingers had worn away, showing more bone. Her clothes were tattered and ragged and covered in blood. As T-Dog staggered away, the Governor moved forward.

"I can promise you gentlemen. My new daughter will not suffer the same fate as my late daughter. Little Judith will have the benefit of a father who has learnt from his mistakes." T-Dog felt more vomit rise in his throat as the mans meaning became clear. The Walker in front of him, had been the Governors daughter. And after her infection, the man had kept her, like a disobedient pet. Worse still, he had fed her the men from the arena. As his eyes got use to the gloom, he saw something that made his heart stop.

Amongst the carnage in the room, a familiar police badge was lying.

The Governor carelessly tossed Billy a knife. Billy was sat in his chair, seemingly as stunned as T-Dog. He stared wordlessly at the Governor.

"A father's love can blind anyone. I couldn't save her from being bitten. I'll not make that mistake again. Finish her. I can't have Judith at risk." He turned his back to Billy, and gazed lovingly into the orange crate. Billy picked up the knife, and walked towards to the young woman.

_To my reviewers who don't have PM enabled!_

_**Nellie07 **__I hope you carry on reading even though I've not shown too much of Daryl's nice side! We will see it later on, but I don't think it would be realistic to make him Mr Sensitive at this point-or ever!_

_**Willow the Collie **__Review all the chapters if you like! I like feedback, I'm an attention junkie. __ Just be honest about what you think, it'd be much appreciated. _


	24. Murder

_**I promise promise we're getting to some action. I'm trying to get there asap, but there's some set up I want to do. We will kill zombies soon. LOTS of Zombies. **_

**Carlos**

The mood in the prison was subdued. The Governor still kept to his office with Judith, only opening the door to receive food. Carlos was uneasy. The Governor was crazy, but he had kept the rules in check, rules that had kept the prison safe. But now, there was no direction, no order. The rules were being broken, whether outright, or just through idleness. He hated to admit it, but they needed the Governor.

Carlos tried to visit the two girls every day, to see how they were. Both seemed to be recovering well, despite the extent of their injuries. Adele seemed to be thriving in particular, thanks to the attentions of Ben. Carlos sat with them, and kept them up to date with the events in the prison. At first, he avoiding telling them too much about the bad things that went on, but both girls were too sharp for him. So he told them all the details –how Lori refused to eat and kept to her cell; how T-Dog seemed to becoming more and more like the men who fought for the Governor originally-cold, hard and emotionless; that Sophie and Carl asked for the two girls every day; that more and more zombies seemed to be approaching the prison and that even though Dale and Andrea had begged for the Governor to power up the generator that electrified the fence, he wouldn't even pass over the key to give them access. The last time he had visited and imparted this information, both girls had started upright and attempted to leave the infirmary to confront the man themselves, which had lead to Carlos losing his temper with both of them.

"Sit down and don't be stupid. Have you learnt nothing? Confronting the man is how you ended up here in the first place. Don't think that he won't have you beaten again-probably to death this time."

"But we have to do something. If what you've said is true, he's leading us to certain death. What can he be thinking-even if he cares nothing about us, surely he wants to look after that baby?" Adele had pondered this point over and over, until Georgie had pointed out that the man was probably insane and therefore nothing he did should be expected to make sense anymore. As Carlos left, Adele called after him:

"You need to find a way to re-enforce that fence Carlos. Get Glenn to steal the key if you have to. But it has to be done soon-if what you're saying is true, then sooner or later that fence will give and we're all in the crapper."

Carlos frowned as he left. Both of them were right. In his experience, this was the calm before a storm. Although the mood was quiet in the prison, he knew that this wouldn't last. He made his way up to the tower, where Dale and Tyrese were standing watch. Since the Governor had taken to his quarters, the men who were suppose to be on guard had been more than relaxed about their duty. Others had picked up the slack, but the fact remained that the more that they shot at the zombies wondering around the gates, the more zombies were attracted. Looking over the sea of undead that now swarmed the prison, Carlos felt a sense of despair. Tyrese turned to him, a grim look on his face.

"Got to be at least a hundred out there. They just keep coming, like a herd or something." Dale shook his head.

"That fence is old. They'll have it down soon. We need orders-to fight or flight. We're sitting ducks here Carlos. Has Billy..."

"Twice today already." Carlos knew what he was going to ask before he finished the sentence. "Three or four times yesterday. The Governor doesn't seem to register or care. Billy says he's constructed some sort of fantasy world or something. Some psycho babble. All I know is he's lost it." The three of them sat in silence, watching the fence strain against the rotting flesh of the bodies pressing against it. The yard was deserted now, aside from a few of the more confident inmates, who were taking turns throwing pebbles at the zombies through the wire, laughing as they enraged them more and more. Dale frowned.

"They shouldn't do that. The angrier they get, the more they push on that fence." He leant over the rail, as if he was about to shout to the men, then thought better of it. The men were getting more confident now, and were getting closer to the fence. Carlos felt an ominous nagging start in his head. He wanted to shout to the men to keep away from the fence, but his authority meant nothing now. He sighed, and turned to the tower steps. Tyrese stopped him.

"If the fence breaks, we'll set off the fire alarm. Keep everyone inside if you can Carlos."

Georgie and Adele joined them at breakfast the next morning. Georgie informed them that she had discharged herself quite easily, but Adele had had to use force to get Ben to let her leave. No one laughed at this feeble attempt to lighten the mood, although Carol managed a weak smile. The thought of the undead at their door was weighing heavily on their minds. Carlos studied the group that he had somehow attached himself to. These people were the only ones trying to keep to the rules anymore-not out of fear, but to cling to life. It consisted mainly of the people who had arrived with Georgie. Then, there was himself and Billy of course, Tyrese and the two women who he had arrived with, Maggie and Miao. Fifteen adults including Lori, who hadn't joined them for a meal since Judith had been taken, and two children in total, and not all of them able to fight. He bowed his head, wondering for the first time in a long time if God had forsaken them all.

As soon as breakfast was over, Georgie and Adele attempted to rally more of the men into action, reminding them of the consequences of allowing the rules to become bent. Some men listened with interest, but for the most part they ignore the two girls. By the end of the morning, not one man had shown any more inclination to do their assigned duties than before. Giving up, both girls took up a post on a tower, to try to fend off the approaching zombies, Georgie with her crossbow, Adele with a shotgun. Carlos joined Dale and T-Dog, watching the fence for any sign of weakness. Not long after they had gone up, the yard filled again with men-more than yesterday. This time, they showed no hesitation in going up to the fence. Carlos could see Georgie and Adele staring at them, and heard them shout indistinguishable instructions to them. The men either ignored them, or couldn't hear them. They were taunting and throwing things at the zombies. A few had knives, and started to jab them through the gaps in the fence, killing a few of the zombies by slicing their blades through their heads. Carlos couldn't help but think that at least they were doing something vaguely useful.

Without warning, a shot rang through the air from within the prison. The three men spun around. For a moment, they were absolutely silent. Then, a second shot, and before anyone could speak, Carlos sprinted down the stairs. He crashed into Rick at the bottom of the stairs. Rick looked terrified.

"I can't find Lori anywhere," he shouted to Carlos. "She hasn't left her cell since Judith was taken, but she's not there now. I've looked everywhere for her." Carlos grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Both men stared at each other as a terrible idea hit them both. They both ran towards the Governor's office. As they reached the door, they could hear Judith crying. Rick tried the handle, and found it locked. Frantically he started to pound and kick on the door. They heard the jangling of keys, and slowly, the door swung open.

Ryan stood in the doorway. Carlos had always hated Ryan-he had been one of the men who had beaten Adele and Georgie to practically a pulp. He had an air of smugness around him that made people instantly hate him. The only thing more unpleasant than this, was his apparent pleasure in anyone misery-especially when he had helped to cause it. Right now, he was looking at Rick with a particularly repulsive smile. In his right hand, he carried a gun, and Carlos could smell the gunpowder.

"You know, you really should keep a better eye on your wife." He smiled chillingly, and opened the door wider.

The Governor was stood behind the desk, cuddling a wailing Judith and singing softly into her ear. A huddled lump, soaked in blood was lying in front of the desk. Carlos couldn't make out what it was, until he heard Rick scream. Then he realised who it was.

Lori was bleeding heavily from a wound to her chest. One look at her pale sweating face, and it was clear that she wasn't going to survive. Rick cradled her head in his lap, sobbing her name over and over, bringing his face closer to hers, as if that would help her to hear him and come back to him. He started to stroke her hair from her head and placed his face in her neck. Carlos moved closer and knelt down beside him. He took Lori's wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. Nothing. He reached out to Rick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone Rick. I'm so sorry." He turned to a smirking Ryan and before he could raise his gun to him, he knocked it out of his hand, straight across the room. The Governor remained seemingly oblivious. "Just tell me why. Tell me why before I knock every single one of your teeth out."

Without the gun in his hand, Ryan wasn't as hard. He managed to stammer out that Lori had come to the office and tried to take back her baby. He had come past, and fired two shots. One warning and one fatal. Carlos found his hands snaking around Ryan's neck, but the Governors voice broke through the silence.

"There will be no more bloodshed here Carlos. Take Rick to his cell. His wife's body will be dealt with."

Carlos wanted to spin around and ask how. Was he going to throw it to the zombies outside? He wanted to demand some sort of response from the Governor to the chaos going on outside, to make the men take orders to get back to fighting, to defend the prison. Most of all, he wanted to remind the Governor of his own rule. Kill and be killed. But he held his tongue. Rick was still cradling his wives body, and he needed to deal with him first. He gently eased Rick's arms off his wife, and pulled him up. Rick had stopped sobbing, and seemed to be in a state of shock. Carlos led him gently down the stairs and towards his cell trying to think of something, anything to say.

**_Um so yeah. This was kind of hard to write, but I hope you liked it anyway._**


	25. Justice

**Ben**

Ben had heard the shots from the infirmary. For a hideous moment, he had been certain that the fences had been torn down and that the zombies were attacking. Standing in the middle of the infirmary, he had frozen, terrified, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, he had cautiously crept down the stairs, clutching a fire extinguisher for protection, ready to attempt to crack the skull of any un-dead he may encounter.

Mercifully, nothing seemed to be around. He couldn't hear any moans that suggested the un-dead, but neither could he hear any voices that suggested life. He wondered down the corridor, wondering what to do. He could hear hushed voices from the cell furthest along, and started to creep slower. All of a sudden, he heard Adele shouting, almost hysterically. Her voice was so angry he could barely understand what she was saying, but he could hear she was not just angry, but beside herself with grief. He felt the urge to run to her and comfort her, and he started to quicken his pace.

But before he could get to her, she flew out of the cell. Her face was blotchy and red, and it wasn't until she ran past him that he realised she was crying. He turned on his heel and tried to catch up to her, but it was all he could do to keep her in sight. She strode towards the Governor's office, and he suddenly realised she had a shotgun in her hand. Before she could get up the stairs, a man strolled out. Ben vaguely recognised him, but he wasn't sure where from. When the man saw Adele, he smiled and turned to say something. Then he saw the shotgun, and went pale. To Ben's horror, Adele pointed the shotgun at the man's head. Ben darted into a cell to watch. He couldn't understand where everyone had gone-why was no one here. He didn't know what to do.

Adele was saying something to the man, he couldn't hear what. She was shaking a little, but the gun was still focused at the man's head. The man seemed to be pleading with her, but Adele seemed resolute. Ben suddenly remembered the old rule-Kill and be killed. He darted out-he had to stop Adele. Was it possible that stress had gotten to her?

"ADELE! STOP!" He ran at her, and then remembered she had a gun, was distressed, possibly unbalanced. He slowed his pace and crept behind her. She didn't even turn to look at him. Her eyes were focused on the man. Ben stopped a few steps behind her. He kept his voice low and reassuring.

"Adele. Put the gun down. Just think about what you're doing ok. I imagine that whatever this man's done, he deserves it, but you know what the rule is. Kill and be killed. So, just, put the gun down. Please."

"You don't understand." Adele spoke suddenly. Her voice wasn't as steady as her body language indicated-was it rage or was that tremble in her voice because she was about to cry. Ben didn't know her well enough to be able to tell. He thought about calling for Georgie, but the last time he'd seen her, she had been on her way up to the tower. By the time he got to her, Adele could have done anything. He moved slightly closer to her, taking care not to make sudden movements.

"Explain it to me Adele, what don't I understand?" he tried the classic stalling tactic, hoping if he kept her talking for long enough, someone else would hear them and come to help.

"I AM remembering the rules Ben. He killed Lori." There it was again, that tremor. "He shot her. For what. Trying to get her baby back. He's standing here right now when he should be dead." She shifted the gun slightly, getting a better grip on it. "How dangerous could Lori have been. Dangerous enough to have to be shot down like an animal? I don't think so." The man looked terrified. Ben still felt like he knew him, but he couldn't place him.

"He killed Lori, he's hurt countless people." Her voice got louder. "Him and his sick friends beat me to a pulp almost every other week since I got here. He RAPED me. And the stupid law here doesn't let anyone do anything to stop him. But now he's broken it and no-one's doing anything about it. I'm not letting it go Ben, I have to do this." Adele almost screamed the last words. Everything happened all at once, somehow managing to be incredibly fast and incredibly slow at the same time.

To his right, Ben saw Daryl running up the stairs, two at a time. He had obviously heard the shouting and was going full pelt-he didn't look like he was going to stop. Ben turned and yelled at him, trying to warn him to stop. As he turned, he heard, rather than saw a gunshot and heard a body slump to the ground. He turned around and to his horror saw Adele lowering her gun, and the man crumbling to the ground. The back of his head was a gaping hole, and blood, brains and parts of skull splattered across the wall. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shit Adele." Ben walked over to her. Disturbingly, she was totally composed, except for the tears rolling down her checks. Gently, Ben put his arm around her shoulders-she was shaking now-and eased the gun out of her hand. He passed it to Daryl, who took it wordlessly. He looked at the body on the floor and grunted. Turning to Adele he nodded at her.

"Bastard deserved it, after what he did to you and Georgie." Something clicked in Ben's head. The man was the one whose back he had jumped on in an attempt to protect Adele. Even the knowledge that Daryl was right couldn't calm him. He could hear footsteps behind him and angry voices.

He turned to see more of the men who had attacked the two girls rushing towards them. He instinctively placed himself between them and Adele. Daryl moved forward too. The biggest man-who Ben thought was called Joe-stopped right in front of him. One sight at the body behind him, and his face went a blotchy red. Ben tried to prepare himself for a convincing lie, but there was no need. Joe had seen Daryl with the gun, put two and two together and come up with five. Reaching forward, he knocked the gun out of Daryl's hand, and landed a solid punch on his jaw. Daryl reeled backwards, stunned by the sudden attack. Two men came around him and grabbed his arms, pulling him up again. Joe punched him twice more in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Take him to the court. Shoot him. A life for a life." Joe's voice came out cold and calm.

"What the hell." Daryl spat out his protest. "Wasn't me who did it." He looked at Ben and Adele for back up. Ben stared back. If he had to choose between Adele and Daryl, it was going to be Adele, hands down. Adele still seemed to be in shock, and unable to speak. "TELL THEM IT WASN'T ME!" Daryl started to try to pull away from the two men, but he hadn't recovered from the knocks to his gut, and could do little but stagger. Joe clenched his fists and took another swing at Daryl. This time blood spilled from his nose. The two men started to march him down the stairs, and no matter how much Daryl struggled, he couldn't regain his strength enough to pull away. As he was led away, Ben could hear him cursing him.

"You son of a bitch. You god damn son of a bitch. I hope walkers get you, I hope you rot in hell!" Ben closed his eyes, wondering if he really was going to hell. He'd just condemned a somewhat innocent man to death. He turned to Adele and wrapped both arms around her.

"It's ok now. Everything's ok." He felt her arms snake around his neck, and for a moment, everything was ok.

And then the fire alarm went off, and Ben realised he'd gotten to hell sooner than expected.

**_And now we kick Walker Butt. _**


	26. United

**Georgie**

When Georgie looked back on that moment later, she re examined it in minute detail obsessively, before T-Dog eventually told her that nothing she could have done could have prevented the disaster. Even so, she kept wondering if there was anything she could have done differently.

Should she have shot one of the men when they started to mess with the zombies in the first place?

Should she have gone down there herself?

If she hadn't turned when she heard the gunshot, would she have noticed the fence begin to give?

Every detail was examine and processed, but it still didn't change the fact that one minute, the group of men had been laughing, and the next, they had been screaming as the fence buckled and gave, and zombies poured through the opening, tearing at flesh. Georgie had instantly started to shoot at the mass-the undead and alive alike-most of whom were bitten and infected anyway. The fire alarm had started to ring, probably set off by Dale and Carlos, and she had started to hear the panicked shouts of inmates. Somewhere amongst the chaos, she had ran down to the main complex.

It was pure madness. People were running everywhere. Most men had completely lost their heads and were running out the front door, apparently thinking they could make a break for it. She started to scan the crowd manically, looking for her friends, her group. She spotted Ben and Adele running towards the cell that Rick and Lori had been occupying, and Carlos and Dale were coming out of the tower. She made a frantic dash there too, jostled and bumped by terrified men. T-Dog and Tyrese were running from the opposite direction. To her overwhelming relief, they were herding Carol, Maggie and Maio from the kitchen. T-Dog held a whimpering Sophie in his arms, and as soon as she saw Georgie she reached out for her. She had never forgotten that Georgie had saved her from a walker, and she obviously felt she could protect her again. Georgie took her from T-Dogs arms and tried to comfort her.

As they entered the cell, she was relieved to see Billy and everyone else from the camp present and safe. No, not everyone. Daryl was missing. She was concerned for a moment, then figured if anyone was out doing damage to walkers, it was Daryl. She turned her attention to the rest of the group-Daryl would turn up sooner or later. Rick looked in bad shape, like all the life and fight had gone out of him. She turned to Adele and saw with shock that she looked the same. She didn't know what to do-everyone was looking at her, waiting for a plan, the men were going to shit outside and the world was pretty much ending. She stepped backwards panicking-she couldn't think of what to do. She turned to Billy, who looked just as freaked out as she did. She breathed slowly and then something clicked in her head. She felt a flood of relief hit her and a plan formed.

"We need to close the gate. We need to get armed. We need to get to the garage and we need to get out." It was as simple as that. The prison wasn't safe anymore. Now was the time to leave. "The gate is the priority. T-Dog, Tyrese, Billy. Let's go."

The four of them sprinted down the stairs. Men were still struggling to get out, apparently blind to the danger outside just needing to get outside. This was a blessing for those still together enough to remain inside, as the undead wondering outside were busy eating those who poured out of the gates. However, some were starting to make their way to the gate. The four of them fought their way to the front and started to slide the gate shut. As it clanged closed, Georgie felt a fist grab into her hair and jerk her back. She reeled around and broke the nose of the man trying to drag her away. To her right, she saw Tyrese point a pistol at the head of a man trying to get past. It was like the men had gone insane in their desperation for freedom. Their bodies pushed against the door and Georgie felt herself being crushed.

"I'm going to die," she thought hysterically. "I'm going to suffocate here, I won't even get a punch at a zombie. They won't even find anything of me to eat. I'm going to be ground into the floor by a stamping herd of men."

Just as she thought she was about to take her last breath, a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her onto a step. As she caught her breath, T-Dogs voice blasted across the prison.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!"

Georgie stared. She wasn't the only one. Every man stopped and turned, the crisis outside momentarily forgotten. She had never heard T-Dogs voice carry so much power and authority, it was like listening to a totally different person. Everyone stood, waiting for his next words. He paused and looked around the complex floor.

"We are in a whole load of shit right now. But going out there-" he pointed at the gate. Outside, the screams of the men who had run out could be heard, along with the growls and snarls of the zombies-"that's suicide. God dammit we have guns. We have bows and arrows. We have knives. Most importantly, we have training. We lose our cool now, we're dead. Or worse." Georgie watched the men. Some were nodding, seeing the light. T-Dog continued, his voice getting more and more confident. "There are prison buses we can ride to safety. But that gate will only hold so long. I don't know about you men-" here his voice became animated with passion "but I would rather go down fighting, taking my share of undead mother fuckers with me, then waste my life like a moron."

"What about the Governor?" A lone voice echoed from the crowd. "We should wait for his orders. T-Dog snorted derisively.

"The Governor doesn't give a shit about any of you people, don't you get that? Where the fuck is he now? Where was he when the alarm went off? Who the fuck says we need him? We got guns, right."

A murmur of agreement went around the complex

"We got training right?"

A louder rumble of agreement echoed around the hall.

"And we got each other to rely on. No stinkin' rottin' stupid ass walker is going to beat this complex down. You know why? Because we're not backing down. The world belongs to the living. Who's with me?"

A huge roar went up from the crowd. Billy, who had somehow struggled out from the crush, started to shout orders, as did Tyrese. T-Dog stepped down from the step, but before he could disappear, Georgie grabbed his arm. He turned to her, and she beamed at him.

"That. Was. AWESOME. You went all Morgan Freeman in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves!" She looked back at the men, who were being directed by Billy and Tyrese. She felt a slow grin creep over her face. "You know what T-Dog. Thanks to you, we actually stand a chance of getting through this alive."


	27. Survival

_**Sorry for the two part update, but I didn't want to overload anyone with huge chapters. **_

_**A Quick note to Willow the Collie-I'm glad you like Georgie and Adele so much! I don't really want to make this story never ending,but once I finish this plot line I might do a bit of background on them. Or include some flashbacks in a new story. **_

**T-Dog**

Things started to move quickly after that. T-Dog and Georgie ran back to the cell to organise their group. It was essential that they tried to stay together as much as possible, so that they were all ready to get into a vehicle and leave. Georgie told them that all the cars and trucks, as well as Dales RV were held in the prison garage. It was likely that they were still in working order, as only old cars were taken apart for parts. It was unlikely that the provisions that they had come with would still be there, but their first priorities should be to simply get out.

"We can't leave whilst so many walkers are out there, so we need to clear some away," T-Dog said grimly. Rick had gone into some sort of shock, and after his commandment of the inmates the group seemed to have silently turned to him to lead them. "The numbers out there are big, but not unlimited-if we can get rid of a big enough chunk, we should be able to drive through the rest." Glenn and Dale nodded, but Carlos looked unconvinced.

"The key to the garage is in the Governor's office-how do we get it?" Carlos looked at T-Dog sceptically. "We can't break down the door, it's steel. We NEED a key." T-Dog curse inwardly. Even with all the noise and screams, and the roar of the fire alarm, the Governor had not left his office. They needed that key and there were only two places it would be-in the office, or on the Governors person. An unexpected voice spoke up.

"I can get it." Glenn stood up, jamming his peaked hat over his eyes. "I stole his ring and coat, I can get the key. Seriously," he put his hand up to silence T-Dogs protest, "I can't shoot, and I can't fight. But I can do this. Don't argue with me." He swallowed nervously and was gone before anyone could wish him luck. Georgie looked after him and took a deep breath.

"We need to rally the men. We need a solid plan T-Dog. I have an idea, but I want to run it past you quickly. The men follow you now. It needs to sound like your plan."

Georgie's plan was simple, but effective. All inmates who were able to fight hand to hand with walkers, would be stationed at the foot of the stairs that were towards the back of the main entrance. Everyone else who could shoot a gun would be lined up along the various walkways suspended above the floor. With the use of ropes, the doors would be opened, and the shooters would open fire. The idea was that the majority of the walkers would be taken down before they got halfway to the stairs. Any others could be dealt with by the fighters. The living would then make their way to the garage when the walkers-or the ammunition-were all gone.

"Assuming Glenn makes it back with the key." Georgie concluded.

"What about the other entrances. The kitchen entrance for example." T-Dog tried to remember if he had ever come in from any other doors other than the front. Georgie shook her head.

"This is a prison, one way in, one way out. There might be some walkers in the garage, but as long as we have axes we can deal with them when we get there." T-Dog nodded. Georgie suddenly reached up and brushed imaginary dirt from his shoulders and off his cheek. She smiled shakily at him, and he realised her hands were trembling. "Right then boss. You better go tell the men what's going to happen. Me and Adele will get ready."

"Me too." Andrea was leaning against the cell door. She had obviously heard the whole plan. "Where can I get a blade Georgie?" Georgie shook her head.

"You're shooting Andrea. I'm not saying you're not good enough to fight, but you're an amazing shooter. I'd feel better if I knew you were aiming for some zombie brains, you know?"

Andrea looked irritated, but didn't argue. She walked away to the armoury, where most of the men were being handed guns, bullets, arrows from a reassuringly seemingly endless supply. T-Dog was suddenly grateful for all the suicidal missions the Governor had sent them on to collect ammo and weapons. Georgie watched her leave, then suddenly wrapped her arms tight around T-Dogs neck and hugged him. Taken aback, T-Dog hugged her, wondering what had brought this on. Georgie let him go and stepped back.

"You know, you remind me of my cousin. I was meant to see him the summer I came. I think that's why we get on so well." She stuck out her hand. "Good luck T-Dog. I hope we see each other on a bus at the end of this." T-Dog took her hand and shook it. Georgie gave him one last smile, and then raced off to her cell, to collect her jacket and kisser. Adele was already coming out of it, cheese wire and machete in hand. She looked like a walker herself, she seemed to be on autopilot. Georgie grabbed her arm as she walked past and embraced her in a hug, saying something into her ear. T-Dog turned away. He couldn't put off this fight forever-the walkers were trying to enter the complex. He could hear them banging on the door. He stepped to the top of the stairs, to address his new army.

All too soon, they were lined up in position, armed to the teeth, ready to take on the horror behind the door. Ropes were attached in place, ready to slide them open. Men, and a few women, stood along all the walkways, their guns-and a few bows-aimed at the door. At the four stairways at the end of the hall, thirty or so hand to hand combatants stood. Their weapons were not automatic, but no less deadly. Knifes, bats, machetes-T-Dog even saw a samurai sword-were held in hands. Amongst those on the ground were Adele, Carlos, Billy, Georgie and Tyrese. The five had ignored any protest from the group, insisting that they had been trained to fight walkers, and that was what they would do. All of the people on the stairs wore thick leather jackets, which were zipped up to their necks. T-Dog knew from experience that these jackets restricted mobility slightly, but he also remembered Shane and Rick telling the group about how the jacket had saved Georgie from a fatal walker bite, almost a year ago. Some of the group were wearing leather gloves, some protective goggles. But the one thing that united them, beside the jackets, was the calm on their faces. Almost as if they had accepted the idea that they may die, but they knew they could go out with a bang.

T-Dog looked away from them, around at the significantly less calm faces of the other people. They weren't first in line for dinner, but neither did they have protective gear on. Andrea stood to his left, a rifle in her hands, pistols on her side. Rick and Dale had moved slightly down the walkway to his right. They had taken Carl and Sophie with them, who disturbingly, seemed very able with a gun. T-Dog had been hesitant in giving them to them, but Georgie and Adele had reassured him that they were both good shots. T-Dogs stomach churned-he had forgotten that the two seven-probably eight by now-year olds had been 'trained'. He looked towards the door. One thing was bothering him. No one could find hide nor hair of Daryl. He had been inside the complex all morning, and seemed to have vanished. Someone had suggested that he had taken his chance and run, but inspection of his and Glenn's shared cell had shown that his bow and arrow was still there. T-Dog frowned. Daryl was a fighter, and would have started a riot to be on the bottom step with Billy and the rest. It didn't make any sense. All he could think, was that Daryl had been caught outside and eaten. He didn't like to think of anyone dying that way, not even Daryl. He hoped that maybe a miracle would be granted, and Daryl would turn up, covered in walker blood, asking them 'wut ya lookin at?' T-Dog realised everyone was waiting for his instruction. He snapped himself out of his musings, and spoke loudly and clearly

"Everyone ready? Open the doors."

**_PS_**

_**Please let me know what you think of T-Dog's development. He's my favourite character (Yes, more than Daryl lol) and I really wanted to develop him more, because I have a fear that he's going to get killed off in the second series. Sob. **_


	28. Survival II

In the movies, when a major battle scene occurs, when a door is opened to reveal some horror, there is a drawn out pause, to create tension, to make the audience fear for the hero and to sweeten the fight when it starts.

In reality, as soon as the ropes drew tight, and the door opened wide enough, a walker burst through the door, snarling and screaming, putrid flesh hanging from its neck and chin. A man closest to the door took aim, and it fell to the floor. The wider the door opened the more that came, a wave of living death. As soon as they entered the building, a shower of bullets hit them from those closest. T-Dog held his fire. The idea was that people should only shoot once the walkers were level with them, to maximise the chances of hitting them. Even so, some people panicked and started to open fire. It was no matter though. Georgie's plan was working. Even though a few walkers seemed to evade the bullets, most were felled by them, falling like trees in a wood. A few started to register where the shots were coming from, and turned to the walkways, reaching decaying hands up to the shooters. But this just made it easier for them to aim their shots into the heads of the un-dead. T-Dog noted with satisfaction that the increasing pile of bodies near the door was making it harder for walkers to get into the prison in the first place. They were having to crawl over the dead bodies of those who had gone before them, making them slower, again making it easier for the shooters. The plan was working perfectly at his head. He wanted to turn to see if the fighters were having any trouble, but he needed to focus on his plan. Besides, if he saw that his friends were hurt, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep on firing. He forced himself to concentrate, and lost himself in world where the only sound was gunshot.

**Billy**

The first walker to escape fire was shambling towards the fighters. Billy could feel the tension amongst his team mates. Unlike those on the walkway, he knew in his bones that every man and women on the stair were itching to fight. As soon as the doors had opened, he had felt Santos, a man with a huge hammer-which had lead to the nickname Thor-whose favourite move was to crack open zombie heads like coconuts, move forward. Tyrese had put out a hand and reminded him of the plan.

"Stay your ground. Do you want to be shot before you get a hit in?" So the twelve of them had stood on the stairs, looking cool and collected. Next to Billy, Georgie's hand was clenched around her kisser and she twirled her axe in her hand. Adele was on Billy's other side, gripping her machete, and looking like a cat ready to pounce. As the first walker shambled towards them, Georgie started to count to ten in German-an odd ritual of hers. Billy had asked her about it once, and she had explained that it was the opening to a song she use to work out to 'before'. Apparently, it was an ideal fighting song.

"_Eins. Zwei. Drei." _The zombie had escaped the last lot of guns. It had spotted the fighters. If zombie eyes could light up, this one would have lit up like a Christmas tree. "_Vier. Funf. Sechs" _It was moving towards them, agonisingly slow. More were behind it now-they'd spotted the 'easy' picking. Billy smiled. Too easy. _Sieben. Acht. Noin._ A good twenty walkers had escaped fire-that was good. Meant that everyone could have a go. The first walker was now less than an arms reach away from Tyrese, who was on a stair way to the left of Billy and the girls. Tyrese grinned.

_Aus._

Tyrese yelled and plunged his knife into the skull of the walker. Before the walker had hit the ground, Adele had leapt off the stairs, screaming some bizarre war-cry. She landed in front of a walker, and started to hack at its head. This was the cue for all of the fighters to break loose. Most ran, eager to fight, to let loose on a body. Georgie broke away from Billy, swinging her axe into the head of an old male walker. Billy walked-almost sauntered, to a big brute of a walker, who in life could have been a bouncer, a trucker, a boxer, but now was just a challenge.

"Come to papa, you ugly son of a bitch." He smiled at the walker, who was lurching single minded towards him. He felt the weight of the fire axe he held in his hands-bigger and weightier than Georgie's, which was more like a tomahawk, and swung it at the creatures face. It missed, and the creature lunged towards him. Billy swore and ducked and weaved out of its reach. He lifted the axe again, and whilst the momentum of the walkers actions had it off balance, he buried his axe into the back of its skull. He wrenched it out and turned. The first wave of escaped walkers had been dealt with, but more were coming. He could see some of the fighters moving towards them, dangerously close to the gunfire. A pile of bodies was blocking the doorway, and less walkers were able to get through. Billy frowned. It had been almost too easy. And boring. He looked at his friends and could see a similar mix of disappointment and relief on their faces.

Movement from above made him look up. It was Glenn. He grinned down at T-Dog, and shook a set of keys. Billy grinned and gave him the thumbs up. Tyrese looked up to see what Billy was looking at, and upon seeing the keys, cheered. Glenn reached T-Dog and showed him his prize. T-Dog grinned and started to bang on the rails. It was not a sound that could be heard over the gunshots, but once people noticed it, they stopped firing.

"We have the keys. Make your way to the garage. Be careful when you enter-walkers may have gotten into there, so be ready to open fire."

The men cheered, and started to make their way to the stairs. Billy turned and shouted to his pack of fighters.

"Semi circle. Protective moves only now. Get back here NOW!" Instantly, the twelve fell back, the only barrier between the people walking down from the walkways and any stray walkers. As they passed, a few men dropped their guns behind the fighters, who picked them up. They may have been ready to do hand to hand combat, but they weren't suicidal. As she passed Georgie, Andrea tapped her on her shoulder. Billy saw her hand over her bow and arrows and felt relief. He had never seen anyone more chillingly accurate with a crossbow than Georgie. As long as she had arrows, walkers wouldn't get anywhere near them.

T-Dog and Glenn were the last down. T-Dog tapped Billy on the shoulder.

"Keep our backs covered, but don't hang around. Now is the time to get yourselves to the garage. Don't be heroes." Billy nodded. He signalled to his pack, and they started to edge backwards. They were almost all through the door, when he heard Katie, a redhead with a penchant for ice picks, shouted out.

"Heads up, we've got major problems."


	29. Escape

Whilst the inmates had been evacuating, the walkers had been pressing against the wall of the dead. The wall had now toppled over, and walkers were pouring through the door. Glenn yelped, and stepped backwards. The whole pack stood motionless for a few seconds, then T-Dog found his voice.

"Glenn get to the garage and tell everyone to move. Leave the keys in the door. We'll hold them off as long as we can. Leave one bus for us-we'll try to lock them in here. Go. GO NOW." T-Dog grabbed his gun, and started to load it. Glenn pelted down the corridor. Like a well oiled machine, the twelve fighters and T-Dog spread out in a circle and started to fire.

Whilst the shots weren't as frequent as they had been before, they were more accurate. Walkers went down one after another, but they kept coming. Billy could hear Carlos swearing as he reloaded, and was all too aware that most of the ammunition had been taken by the others on the walk way. In minutes, the firing of guns became the clicking of empty chambers. Even Georgie was down to her last few arrows. Thor turned to Billy.

"What now?" Billy didn't hesitate. He picked his axe off the floor.

"Kill as many of the fuckers as you can. Don't get surrounded. And if you feel overwhelmed, make for the garage."

The group surged forward. This time, there were no battle cries, no sarcastic one liners, no pretending they were in a movie. There was only blood, brains and the guttural howls of the hideous monsters they faced. A scream came from ahead of Billy, and he saw one of his men surrounded by walkers. The man fought to the end, but he was over come quickly and he disappeared under a sea of the un-dead. Billy swore, and started to swing blindly. He felt the skeletal hands of an un-dead grab his neck and wriggled desperately like a fish on a hook. A jerk on the beast, and a scream:

"Get away from him you bitch!" Adele had pulled her cheese wire through the things head and it fell from him like a limp rag doll. She stood back to back with him and the pair of them hacked and chopped their way through dead corpses, most rotting, some showing bare bone, and most horrifyingly, some the recently animated corpses of people they knew.

The situation was desperate. There were only seven of the original thirteen left. Billy made a snap judgement-the priority was to prevent the walkers from getting to the garage. He barked out an order as loudly as he could.

"Get to the garage. Prevent them from getting there. Go NOW." He and Adele moved backwards to the stairwell, the other five followed. The walkers were too busy feeding on the five bodies on the floor to notice. Billy saw with horror that Carlos was one of them. T-Dog and Georgie ran to the door, closely followed by Katie and Joe, who despite being a coward when it came to fighting Billy, had fought as bravely as the rest of them against the walkers. Tyrese however, stayed put. He turned and held up a mangled hand.

"I'll hold them off. I have one shot left. When I can't do anymore, I'll finish myself." He looked to T-Dog. "Take care of Maggie and Miao. Don't tell them I stayed." He turned and launched himself at the nearest walker. Billy grabbed Katie's arm, and pulled her down the corridor. Georgie and Adele were just ahead of him, led by T-Dog and Joe.

They burst through the garage. One bus and two dirt bikes remained. Andrea and Glenn stood next to the bikes, gun aimed at the door. The relief on their faces turned to despair at the small number that remained. T-Dog ran to Andrea and grabbed her arm.

"Key?"

"Right here." She pulled out a bunch and handed them to him.

"Did everyone get on the bus safe?"

"Yeah." Glenn's face looked troubled. "Everyone but Daryl."

Georgie swore. "Where the fuck IS he? I didn't see him reanimated or fighting."

"That hick is as good as dead." Everyone turned to see Joe glaring at Georgie. "He killed Ryan. The walkers came before we could punish him. So we put him in solitary." He grinned ghoulishly. "They'll find him sooner or later."

"You sick fucking bastard." Adele suddenly choked out. "You'd leave someone to that fate deliberately? Just for killing a waste of space like Ryan? Well listen up, **I** killed Ryan. Ben just said Daryl did to protect me." She laughed manically. "You've punished the wrong person. Ryan's death isn't avenged. That prick deserved to die. I just wish I'd made it slower."

Joe stared at Adele. With a strangled cry, he flew at her, his knife aimed at her throat. Billy and T-Dog swiped for him, but Georgie was quicker than both of them. She swung her axe into his face, embedding it there solidly. As he slumped to the floor, she drove her kisser into his temple, ensuring that the walker blood on her axe wouldn't be able to infect his destroyed brain. She stood panting for a moment, then pulled the axe out, disturbingly calm. For a moment, all the sound that could be heard was the moaning and growls of the walkers-still far away, but that couldn't be for long.

"On the bus. Now." Billy took charge. The remaining people started towards the bus, only T-Dog stood still. Katie and Andrea turned to him, impatient.

"I have to go back for Daryl." T-Dog's voice was calm and reasonable.

"T-Dog that's suicide." Katie ran to him and pulled on his arm. "Joe was right, the arse, that man is as good as dead."

"You don't know Daryl." T-Dog stood motionless. "If anyone could survive this, he could. Besides, I already as good as killed his brother. I can't leave him too. Even if he's been bite, I have to go back for him. Remember-he said he'd never want to be a walker. He'd want us to shoot him. I owe him that much"

"FUCK DARYL!" Andrea screamed. "FUCK HIM AND FUCK HIS CRAZY BROTHER. Stop being noble, get on the bus."

"Come on, please T-Dog," Glenn pleaded. "We need you. Rick's out of business, we need a leader."

To his horror, Billy saw Georgie move to T-Dogs side.

"T-Dog's right. And he doesn't know where solitary is. I'm going back for Daryl too. I told him we were family. Now I got to prove it." She loaded her bow and looked from Adele to Billy. "We can get back to you on those bikes. Thor..." she swallowed, remembering Thor was dead, "...Thor finished working on them last week. We'll be ok." She tried to look confident. "I'm not moving on this one Adele. And you can't come. Ben'll be waiting for you."

It was obvious neither of the two were going to move. Billy placed his hand to his head. Swearing, he tore off his jacket and threw it to T-Dog. He kicked the corpse of Joe over, and took his jacket from him, tossing that to Georgie. T-Dog pulled on Billy's jacket, and picked up the knife that had fallen from Joes hand. Fighting tears, Billy got into the drivers seat of the bus. Glenn, Adele and Katie piled in, but Andrea hesitated.

"Andrea, you coming?" Katie's face peered around the door. Andreas face worked, she looked like she was having an inner battle.

"Shit." She looked up at Katie. "Give me your jacket."

"Get on the bus Andrea." Georgie's voice was stern and cold. Andrea ignored her and walked to them.

"I'm ten years older than you, and I have a gun. Fully loaded. I'm coming with you. You can't stop me." She turned to the bus. "Tell Dale...tell Dale I'm not checking out. That'll I'll be back. He'll understand." Glenn looked pale. He nodded slowly. T-Dog called to him.

"If we don't get to the meeting point by sundown, leave. Don't hang around for us."

Billy closed the door, before anyone else decided to play hero. He edged the bus as close as he could to the garage door. Someone, he didn't know who, pressed the switch that opened it, and as it opened, he moved forward again, trying to keep the door open for as little time as possible. He glanced in the rear view mirror, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Georgie, but the door was already closed.

The majority of the walkers had collected around the front, and there was already a hole in the fence where the other buses had crashed through. Billy drove through it, trying to keep his mind off the idea of Georgie, Andrea and T-Dog against potentially a hundred walkers.

"Glenn." His voice was dangerously close to cracking. "Wanna come up here and direct me to where we're goin'?" Glenn moved to the front. His eyes were red. Billy wanted to say something, but his voice just wasn't working properly. The four of them drove in silence, away from certain death.


	30. Rescue

**Andrea**

As the garage door closed, Andrea turned to Georgie. She was already starting to regret her decision-why the heck hadn't she just handed over the gun. Then they would have been armed and she would be on the bus. She was risking her life for someone who was most probably dead already and who she didn't like that much anyway. She wasn't sure why she had thought this was a good idea. Was she trying to prove something? That she was as tough as Georgie and Adele? She bent over wiped her hands, which were slick with sweat, down her jeans, taking a moment to breathe in deeply.

As she stood up, she saw Georgie fiddling with the dirt bikes. She met Andrea's eyes and smiled weakly.

"They're both in good shape, and full of fuel. So...I guess the plan is get to Daryl; rescue him if necessary; get on bikes; get out."

T-Dog nodded. "It's the only plan we have. Where is solitary? I suppose we have to go back out there." He motioned to the corridor they had just come down.

Georgie frowned. "Afraid so. Solitary is a floor above ours. Opposite end. So we just need to get up the stairs and down the walkway. Hopefully, one of those keys will open the door." T-Dog looked at the keys in his hand, and then gave them back to Andrea.

"I don't have a good track record with keys." She placed them in the pocket of her jacket, thankful that it had a zip. Georgie and T-Dog zipped their jackets up to their chins. T-Dog looked at the body of Joe, and slide off the gloves he was wearing, placing them on his hands. He paused and looked at the body.

"Come on. Let's get this over and done with." Andrea moved to the garage door and peered out. No walkers seemed to have made their way down the corridor, and she wanted to get out into the open, where she wouldn't feel so trapped. She heard a shuffling noise, and turned to see T-Dog dragging Joe's corpse towards them by his legs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Distraction." T-Dog huffed. "He's not coming back. Maybe we can give them something to keep them occupied. Buy ourselves a minute or so." Georgie looked revolted. He looked at them both. "Hey. The man was an idiot. At least now he's useful." Georgie look a deep breath and grabbed Joe's arms.

"My god he's so HEAVY," she grunted. They moved faster now, and they weren't making a shuffling noise. The three of them crept down the corridor, Andrea in front covering them with her gun, T-Dog and Georgie carrying the bleeding body. At the entrance to the main hall they paused.

Although the situation wasn't as bad as it could have been, it was still bleak. Most of the walkers seemed to have given up and were wondering either outside the front or near the entrance. A few were still feasting on the remains of the fallen fighters. Andrea winced as she saw Tyrese's body lying on the floor, half his face blown away. She tried to remind herself that at least he wouldn't come back, but it was still hard to see him being pulled apart by monsters. Georgie dropped Joe for a moment, and looked over Andreas shoulder. She gasped, and looked away. Andrea didn't blame her. Most of the people being eaten Georgie had known for months. Pressing herself against the corridor wall and keeping an eye on the walkers Andrea hissed back to T-Dog,

"What do we do now?" Before T-Dog could respond, Georgie answered.

"Go now whilst they're distracted. We're going to make noise as we go up the stairs; no matter how quiet we are, so I reckon we throw the body at them. Hopefully, they'll start on that and we'll be able to get to solitary. If we move fast, we shouldn't have too much trouble." She paused for a moment. "When we get to the room, we need to get-or deal with-Daryl asap and get out. The zombies move slowly, so as long as we don't mess around in the room, we shouldn't get into too much trouble. Whether we get Daryl or not, we should try to get his bow. If he's not in a state to use it, I could use the arrows. We can grab them on the way down. Sound ok?"

It sounded ludicrous to Andrea, but it was the only plan they had. She gritted her teeth and nodded. Raising her gun, she crept into the open hall, feeling exposed and vulnerable. The walkers didn't notice them as they moved to the stairs, so intent were the closest ones on feeding. Andrea didn't even want to breathe, in case her outlet of breath gave her away. She was glad she was holding a gun; she couldn't imagine how defenceless T-Dog and Georgie felt without the use of their arms. As Georgie predicted, it was the click of their heels on the metal stairs that alerted the walkers to their presence. At first just one, then a second, then a third turned their heads. Slowly, stiffly, they got up and started to lurch towards the three. Andrea started to panic and quickened her pace up the stairs. To her dismay, T-Dog and Georgie followed her halfway up, before T-Dog paused on the middle step, relaxing his grip on Joe's body, but not letting go. Georgie stood, holding Joe, looking back and forth between Andrea and T-Dog, reluctant to leave T-Dog, but aware of the peril.

"Just hold on for two minutes," T-Dog murmured. Andrea looked up and down the corridor, convinced that in their absence, walkers had managed to get up the stairs and would ambush them. As the walkers reached the foot of the stair way, T-Dog grabbed Joe's legs again, and hoisted them up.

"Throw him," he half shouted, half whispered at Georgie. The pair of them swung his body, and he tumbled down the stairs. The walkers immediately turned their attention to the free meal in front of them, and T-Dog and Georgie turned on their heels and ran as quietly as they could up the stairs past Andrea.

"Hopefully, by the time they're done with him, they won't know where we went," T-Dog panted. Georgie nodded, and ran up another flight of stair. She paused at the top, and waited for the others. As soon as Andrea reached her, she turned to face down the walkway. It was identical to the floor Andrea and the others had occupied, aside from the room in the end. The door that led to it was slightly ajar, and was made of a thick solid looking material. From the other end of the walkway, Andrea couldn't be sure what it was, but logic told her it was metal-probably iron. It had no windows, and as they got closer, she could see a heavy padlock lying on the floor.

As they came just outside the door, T-Dog placed his hand out. He silently pulled out his knife. Georgie swallowed, and took out her kisser. Andrea wondered what they were doing, and then realised with a jolt Daryl's request. To be killed if he was bitten.

"_An' I'd thank you while you did it._"

She shuddered, and checked the barrel of her gun. She had killed Amy so that she didn't have to exist in _that_ state, because she loved her. She was sure if she had to, she could kill Daryl-it wasn't as if she liked him that much.

But she didn't think she wanted to kill anyone living.

T-Dog nodded at the two women, and pulled the door open. It was heavy, and moved slowly. Both women stood ready to attack. As the door opened, the light from the hallway shone into the tiny cramped room and onto a huddle white bundle at the back.

"Where th hell have ya'll bin?" Daryl's indignant voice rang out before the door was even half open. "I bin in here for ages, what in the hell's goin' on? Where's that mother fucker Ben, Imma bust his head open like a water melon. Bastard tryin to git me shot fur that blonde crazy lady, Imma kill him myself."

Andrea scowled. She had an overwhelming urge to shut the door on the ungrateful man in front of her. From Georgie's exasperated body language, she felt similarly. She and T-Dog moved forward to figure out how best to release Daryl, who had been tied up in some sort of strait jacket and handcuffed to the wall. The pair of them set about unbuckling him, whilst he carried on cursing and muttering about the ways he was going to kill Joe and Ben. Finally, he was free and he jumped to his feet and strode out of the small cell, ignoring Andrea. He carried on down the walkway until about halfway, when he glanced down at the ground floor. Only then, did he start and stop walking.

"Son of a bitch." He grasped the railing and stared down. For once, he seemed lost for words. "What...where is ev'ry one?"

"The fence broke." T-Dog spoke calmly. "Everyone's either dead, a walker, or escaped on the buses."

"They were gonna leave me behind?" For a moment, Andrea thought Daryl was going to burst into a fit of apocalyptic rage. Then a thought struck him. He turned to his three rescuers, and seemed to take them in for the first time. "Why ain't you on th buses?"

"Because we're here. Getting you out of solitary." Georgie spoke as if it were obvious. She grinned wearily. "Every family needs a crazy drunk uncle, right?" Andrea had no idea what she was talking about, but it seemed to register with Daryl. He rubbed his face slowly.

"An you both came too? To, to save me?" He spoke as if he wasn't sure he was coming to the right conclusion. T-Dog moved forward and placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Look man. I never meant to leave your brother there. I had to come back. Set things right. So yeah, I came back."

Daryl looked bewildered, as if life had taken a turn of events he hadn't expected. It would have been a touching scene, had Andrea not been aware of the walkers herding below. She moved past the two men speaking quickly.

"We did what you wanted, we got Daryl, now can we **PLEASE **get his bow and get out of here." She carried on walking, and heard the footsteps of the others behind her. As they reached the top of the stairway, she heard T-Dog passing Daryl Joe's leather jacket ("why am I gettin the one with blood on?") and telling him to stay behind the three of them with weapons. The four of them crept down the stairs to the first floor, trying to attract as little attention as possible. By some stroke of luck, the walkers had decided not to follow the three of them upstairs after dealing with Joes caress, and were now wondering around the hall aimlessly.

"Quick," T-Dog hissed at Daryl. "Get your bow and arrows as fast as you can. We need to take this opportunity and get going if you want to live beyond the next ten minutes." Miraculously, for once, Daryl followed orders and started to softly pad down the walkway to his cell. Halfway, he turned back.

"I might need some help with movin' my mattress. I hide some spares in the lining." T-Dog pushed Georgie forward, and she followed him into his cell. A moment later, the sound of ripping echoed down the hall.

Andrea was about to ask what they were doing, when T-Dog whirled around at a sudden, small noise. Andrea whipped her head around and saw with horror, one of the doors that lead up to the towers opening. She raised her gun, as T-Dog moved behind the door, in an attempt to ambush whatever might be coming out. He looked at her, and placed his finger to his lips. She nodded, and shifted her feet, breathing in as deeply as possible, trying to calm herself.

A figure moved slowly around the door, hunched over protectively. Its clothes were rumpled, but intact. It was making a strange noise. At first Andrea couldn't place it, and then she realised it was humming. She lowered her gun slightly, confused.

Walkers don't hum.

Then it turned to face her. It smiled and sighed her name.

"_Andreeaaaa_"

It was the Governor.


	31. EscapeII

He didn't look like the same man. His eyes were bloodshot, and he hadn't shaved properly in a good while. His eyes, usually so cold and collected, were wild. His clothes were rumpled and creased, and where he usually carried a gun, there was an empty holster. He smiled again and moved towards her, slowly, but with none of the menace and power he use to have. T-Dog moved behind him, his hand raised ready to strike, but Andrea shook her head. She was almost frozen to the spot, watching the once powerful intimidating man shuffle towards her. Had he always looked so old? He seemed to have aged years. Was he even aware of what was going on? He hadn't once even glanced down at the walkers in the hall. She realised she was holding her breath and gently, slowly released it. Every moment they spent up here, they were at risk of being spotted and advanced upon by the un-dead below.

A sudden clatter of feet behind her made her jump. She could barely resist the compulsion to spin around and shoot. Daryl's voice reassured her they weren't walkers.

"What's _he _doin' here?" She heard a distinctive click, and sensed rather than knew, the pair of them come up behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Georgie appear on her right, axe drawn. This should have made her feel safer, but it just added to her apprehension. The Governor had changed, no longer cool and calculating, but more like an unpredictable wild animal. Any sudden movements on their part and she didn't know what would happen.

The Governor stopped a few paces away from Andrea. He was no longer looking at her, but looking around, at the others. Something like his old smile flickered briefly across his face and he shifted the bundle in his arm.

"Almost all together. Four of my five strongest subjects." He turned to face T-Dog. "Do you see why I chose you three as being strong? You may not see it now, but you all have the pack instinct. You're like wolves. Single minded. Focused." He looked at Georgie. "My dear child." He moved towards her. Andrea shifted her body slightly in front of Georgie. Daryl's newly loaded cross bow followed the Governors head as he moved. The Governor barely seemed to register them. He leaned close to Georgie and smiled, almost fatherly. Combined with his odd behaviour and possessed eyes, he made a terrifying spectacle. Andrea realised if he had had two arms, he would have stroked Georgie's cheek. The thought made her gag.

"You and Adele. You two were my finest projects. I'm just sorry I didn't put more time in with you. You have no idea how proud I am of you both. How much of myself I see in you both. You're almost like my own daughters." Georgie's face drained of colour. For a moment, Andrea thought she was going to collapse, or bury her axe in the man's head. But then a noise and slight movement made them all start. A rasping, rattling noise, like someone breathing through a sore throat. A noise that made the bile rise in Andrea's throat, it was so familiar. And it was coming from the bundle in the Governors arm. The man smiled looked at the collection of blankets in his arm.

"She's waking up." He looked at Andrea. "I thought I had held her too tight. She was just sleeping." Andrea's legs suddenly disappeared. They didn't turn to water or jelly, they just full blown stopped existing. She lurched sideways, and grabbed Daryl's shoulder for support. She could feel the hairs rising on his bare arm, and the muscles tense as he shifted his aim from the man's head to the bundle that suddenly obviously wasn't a bundle, but a small body, in his arms. Hesitantly, T-Dog moved around the man and lifted away one of the blankets.

Andrea thought she was going to be sick. There wrapped up in blankets was Judith. She was still as tiny as the day she had been stolen. But now, her skin was a pale grey colour, and her eyes were the same milky white colour as Amy's had been. She was crying, like any other baby, but the noise was harsh and guttural, more like an animal than a baby. T-Dog swore and jumped back. Georgie moaned and Daryl tensed up even more. The Governor seemed not to notice. He was looking at Judith lovingly, oblivious to her attempts to bite with her thankfully toothless gums into his chest. He looked up at the group and smiled.

"I'm going to take her for a walk in the grounds. Would any of you care to join me?" Andrea wanted to scream, but what could she do? Judith was dead, the man was suicidal. Georgie had sunk to the ground and had her head in her hands. Andrea could just make out her whispers.

"He smothered her. He fucking smothered her."

The Governor moved away from them towards the stairs. T-Dog didn't stop him, just stared after him in horror. The Governor was lost in his own world. He didn't notice the walkers as he descended the steps. He didn't look up as they started to advance towards him.

He didn't even cry out when the first one bite into his shoulder.

It was the sight of the feeding frenzy that finally snapped the group into action.

"Time to move." T-Dog yanked Georgie up by her arm and ran to the stairs. Daryl gave Andrea an unceremonious shove, and she found herself running too. Mercifully the walkers were too busy feeding to notice the four clambering down the stairs until they were at the bottom. Only then did a few start to pull themselves up and walk towards them.

"Run, run!" Andrea choked out the words, forgetting about firing and running full pelt to the garage, T-Dog hot on her heels. She could hear Daryl shouting something at Georgie, but she was too frightened to turn back. She burst into the garage, T-Dog close behind her. She turned to check for Daryl and Georgie and saw the two of them at the end of the corridor, walkers not far behind.

"Close the door!" Georgie's voice echoed down the hall. T-Dog placed his weight behind the door and started to push, Andrea followed suit. The hinges were stiff and the door was heavy and it closed slowly. Daryl and Georgie slipped through the gap and leant their weight to the cause, but even then, a walkers arm still slipped through the gap and started to grab alarmingly close to T-Dogs face. Andrea leapt back and aimed her gun through the gap and fired. The arm disappeared and the door closed with a satisfying click. Andrea pulled out the keys and locked the door. They were safe inside for a while. Andrea glanced at Georgie and noticed that the girl had picked up what looked like a necklace and a long pole. As she looked closer, Georgie picked up an old rag and wiped blood off the necklace. She hung it around her neck, and threaded the pendent down her top. The four of them stood for a while, listening to the bangs on the door and catching their breath. Daryl spoke first, asking the very question on Andreas mind.

"What happened to the baby? Did she get bit? How could she have turned?" Georgie looked at them, puzzled. She seemed to have snapped out of her state of shock.

"She died. The Governor smothered her. Then she turned." Andrea must have still looked confused, because she moved closer. "You only have to die to be turned. Don't you know that? Why do you think we execute people in the ring the way we do?" Andrea felt sick. She looked at Georgie.

"How can that be? Are you saying we're all infected?" Georgie shrugged.

"I don't know how it works, but we found that out really early on." She picked up the long pole, which upon closer inspection, wasn't circular at all, but was flat. She pulled on the top, and Andrea realised what she was looking at-a samurai sword. She supposed Georgie must have picked it up as they ran for the garage. She pushed it back into its sheath and put it on her back, like a rucksack. She glanced at Andrea and rubbed a hand wearily over her face.

"Look. You can't turn unless you're dead. So, as long as you're alive, and not bitten, the infection means nothing. Don't ask me why, I don't know why. It just **IS**." She turned to look at T-Dog. Unlike the rest, he had started to search the garage, pulling tools and equipment out of cupboards.

"What're you doing?" Andrea moved closer to him.

"Looking for guns, weapons, anything." Georgie snorted.

"This isn't a movie, or a computer game. Weapons aren't just conveniently stored somewhere for you to find when you need them. We need to stop hanging..." the rest of her words trailed off as T-Dog triumphantly pulled out two pistols and a few magazine chambers.

"It may not be a movie, but the Governor knew how to plan ahead." He tossed the pistols to the two women. "Me and Daryl will drive, you two cover us." Andrea started.

"You expect us to shot _whilst _you drive?" She suddenly felt the same as Georgie-that T-Dog thought he was Samuel Jackson in a very bad zombie movie. "No way, you shot and I'll drive, if it's so easy." T-Dog looked at her.

"_CAN_ you drive a motorbike?" Andrea paused. He had a point.

"Fine. But I'm riding on your bike." She glanced at Daryl. He didn't react to the obvious snub, but handed her his bow and arrow.

"If you ain't driving, put this on ya back. Don't drop it." Andrea took the bow and copying Georgie's actions with the sword. The weight on her back felt somehow reassuring, like a back-up plan. She shoved the magazines into her jacket pocket and placed on a black helmet that T-Dog handed her.

Georgie was stood by the garage door, listening intently. She frowned and motioned them towards her.

"I can hear them banging on the door. The gun shot must have alerted them." She listened harder. "Bring the bikes right up close. As soon as there is a gap, we need to move. I'll open the door. T-Dog and Andrea bolt out first. Daryl, you ok to wait for me?"

Daryl also had a helmet on, and it obscured all but his eyes, but they did not look happy.

"It's too risky. I can sit here an you can open it whilst ya on my bike. Then we can jus go." Andrea started. She had never heard Daryl show concern for anyone. She wondered if it was because Georgie had come back for him.

T-Dog handed Georgie a helmet and she slide it onto her head.

Andrea swallowed. She wasn't as convinced that this would work as the rest of them seemed to be, but she didn't have much choice other than to go along with them. Daryl and T-Dog wheeled the bikes towards the garage door, Daryl lined his up next to the controls for the door, and Georgie straddled it behind him. She moved down the bike, so close to Daryl that there was hardly any space between their bodies. She casually linked an arm around his waist, and grabbed a handful of jacket. In her other hand, she held the pistol T-Dog had thrown her. She glanced at Andrea.

"Gonna have to get more familiar with T-Dog then that if you want to stay on the bike. Don't worry, I won't tell Dale." Her eyes crinkled as if she was smiling, and she winked. Andrea reluctantly copied Georgie's position, until she was uncomfortably close to T-Dog. She glanced back at Georgie, who nodded and flipped down her visor. Andrea and the men followed suit. Both men revved their bikes and the banging on the garage door got louder. Andrea picked up her gun, ready to blast through the walkers. If she was going to go down, she was going down fighting. Georgie hit the switch on the wall and the garage door began to open.


	32. EscapeIII

The next ten minutes were a blur. The door opened and the four were confronted with hell. Walkers started to close in on them almost instantly. Georgie and Andrea started to shoot as soon as the first walker crossed the line. T-Dog and Daryl shot forward and Andrea had to lean forward and cling to T-Dog with her one arm to stop herself from lurching backwards. She felt the fingers of walkers brush past her arms, trying to grab onto her, and she indiscriminately shot at them. She turned behind her, to see where Daryl and Georgie were, and realised they weren't there. Panicking, she swung her head around, and saw them pull up beside them. Georgie signalled to the left, and Andrea saw a hole in the fence. She pulled T-Dogs arm, and saw his head turn, just in time to see Daryl move towards the hole. As T-Dog turned the bike, a walker almost threw himself onto T-Dog. With reactions she wasn't aware she processed, Andrea opened fire on him. The first bullet found its mark and he was thrown backwards. T-Dog almost lost control of the bike-Andrea felt the ground skim past her knee as they leant over, but somehow he saved it, and they were hurtling towards the hole.

Without warning, they were no longer riding on the dirt of the prison ground, and were rushing though the undergrowth of the forest. Andrea had to think fast as branches came at her out of nowhere. Now and then, she caught glimpses of Daryl and Georgie, either just ahead, or to the side. She dared not turn around, convinced that a walker would be just behind them.

Abruptly, T-Dog stopped. Andrea started to panic-had they run out of gas? Did they have a puncture? She was about to start to scream at T-Dog, when she realised where she was. They were in the clearing where they had been picked up by the prisoners, all those months ago. But no one was there-it was completely deserted. Georgie and Daryl pulled up behind them as T-Dog pulled up his visor. He pointed to the sky, where the sun had started to set.

"Sundown. I told Glenn to leave at sundown. We might still be able to catch them." He looked at the ground, and pointed. "Look, there are tracks in the grass. We can track them. We can't stay here, this close to the walkers." He pulled his visor down again, and started to drive, Daryl and Georgie close behind.

It didn't take them long to reach the road. The tracks veered back to where the group had come from, and Andrea started to feel a prickle of hope. They travelled down the road swiftly, Andrea silently willing them to both go faster. They drove for what felt like hours, and Andrea began to fear that they had gone the wrong way, or that the group had made camp for the night and they had missed them. She could feel sleep coming upon her and had to fight to keep awake.

All of a sudden, she saw two faint red lights ahead of her. She sat up straight and felt her heart quicken. To her right, she saw Georgie do the same, turning to her and giving her the thumbs up. Andrea felt a smile creep over her face. Daryl turned his head slightly, and revved his engine, speeding ahead. T-Dog, not to be outdone, revved his and sped up too. Andrea clung tighter to him, torn between fear of the speed, excitement at getting to the camp and enjoying the adrenaline. The lights got closer and closer, and with a stab of joy, she recognised the back of Dales RV. It must have been either taken into the garage, or left in the clearing. Georgie and Daryl were already riding beside it, Georgie was waving furiously. Andrea couldn't help but wonder if she had any fear-Daryl was weaving around the vehicle precariously, and Andrea had visions of her falling and being crushed under the tires. The pair of them speeded up even more, presumably to reach the front vehicle. T-Dog pulled up to the driver's side of the RV, and Andrea saw Dale. He was flicking his eyes between the road ahead, and the bikes beside them. Andrea saw with puzzlement that he looked worried. She couldn't think why.

The convoy pulled over to the side of the road, creating a semi circle that faced outwards. Both bikes pulled up into the centre of the circle. Andrea almost threw herself off the bike in her eagerness to see Dale. She saw him coming out of the RV and made towards him. But then she stopped. She could see the other men exciting the RV and buses, but they all had the same set determined looks on their faces, and guns in their hands. She felt a jolt of panic-what was going on? She didn't understand. She felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see an anonymous figure-she couldn't tell who. They took their hand off her arm, and knocked on her helmet. Andrea suddenly realised what the problem was-they didn't know who they were. She fumbled with the buckle and almost wrenched it off. She saw the men relaxed and Dales face light up into a smile. Somewhere from one of the buses, she heard an overjoyed whoop and saw Adele shoot out of the closet bus and launch herself into Georgie, who threw her arms around her friend and laughed as she hit the ground. Andrea saw T-Dog and Daryl move forward to Billy, who looked relieved, and smiled at T-Dog. Then Dale wrapped his arms around her, and she forgot everything else.

For now at least, they were safe.

**_This is the end of this story now. I don't want it to go on and on and have 100+ Chapters! BUT I do have loads of ideas for what I want to do with these characters, so I'm probably write a new story for the gang, about life after prison in the wilderness. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented on the characters! Hope you enjoyed the story!_**


End file.
